


Hate That I Love You

by Lucifer89



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Assault, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer89/pseuds/Lucifer89
Summary: Sam had been living in relative peace with her brother Jason after they stumbled across Alexandria, Rick and the others. They had been warned of the Saviours and their leader Negan but hadn't encountered him themselves that was until one day he paid a visit. The moment he locked eyes on Sam her whole world changed including the lengths she would go to protect those she loved.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam had been living in Alexandria for little more than three months. She had arrived there with her older brother Jason after being on their own for six months previously. The group they had been with had been attacked by walkers in the night, although Sam and Jason had wanted to help they knew that the likelihood of them surviving was next to none as the sheer number of walkers that attacked was overwhelming. They had made the painful decision to run, it was about surviving and they weren’t going to risk their lives for a pointless cause…that was what Jason had drilled into Sam at the very start of this life.

They couldn’t believe their luck when they stumbled across Alexandria, it was a large gated community that was home to no more than fifty people, there were people in their later years and children aged less than two. Both Sam and Jason had jumped straight into helping the community, Jason was ex-military and Sam had been an ER doctor in her local hospital, Rick (the leader of Alexandria) had commented that their skill set was invaluable. Sam remembers Rick commenting that Alexandria was lucky to have them, not the other way around. Whilst the community did have a doctor of sorts they didn’t have the same skill set or knowledge that Sam had, she wasn’t one to brag but she had been very good at her job before the world went to hell, because of this and her background Rick had made her Alexandria’s main doctor. This decision from Rick whilst it made sense, had caused tension with the previous title holder Denise who had been doing her best given the conditions.

The pair of them had settled into their new roles quickly, Sam and Denise had settled their differences, the pair of them now working together as a cohesive team, Sam was teaching Denise new techniques she had honed during her time working in the ER. Jason meanwhile had taken up position as one of Rick’s most trusted advisors, he did this alongside Michonne. Sam and Jason had been given their own home within the confines of the settlement, although they had insisted they were happy to share with other people Rick wasn’t having any of it, therefore the two of them were living in a spacious four-bedroom detached house.

Sam had thrown herself into her work, luckily a lot of the cases she had been dealing with were simple enough there had been no big injuries which meant she had time to teach Denise. One thing she had noticed was a change in her brother, in the time they had been in Alexandria he had developed a relationship with one of Rick’s original group, Rosita. Sam had heard from Denise that Rick hadn’t always been a part of Alexandria he and his group had been welcomed in by the previous leader Deanna Monroe, but sadly she had been bitten during an incident and as she was dying she passed power of leadership to him. Sam was happy for her brother, he hadn’t experienced much happiness in the time since the outbreak, neither had she. It had been the two of them for so long it was refreshing to interact with others and build relationships, romantic or not.

Admittedly Sam wasn’t Rosita’s biggest fan, there was air of attitude around her, Sam could’ve sworn that Rosita had tutted her when she came home one evening and the two of them had been getting hot and heavy on the sofa. For the most part Sam had ignored Rosita’s attitude, her brother was happy and that was the main thing.

****

For Sam this day started off like any other, she had woken at 5am, jumped out of bed and headed for her morning run. This had been something she had always done before the outbreak and something she started doing again since they had been at Alexandria. She always ran with a weapon, although they were in a gated community they had been told of the past attacks where the walls had been breached. After her run she returned home, showered, ate breakfast and headed to one of the homes in Alexandria that had been set up as a clinic.

Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary, that was until Denise came running into the clinic out of breath with a visibly distressed look on her face.

“Everything okay Denise?”

She shook her head.

“He’s here, he is actually here.”

Sam stood up, brushing past Denise she looked out of the window. One of the first things that she and Jason had been briefed on upon their arrival at Alexandria was the ongoing issues they were having with what could only be described as a “rival” settlement that called themselves “The Sanctuary”. The history was long and complicated but it’s leader was infamous and had a distinct dislike for Rick which was mutual. They had an arrangement which meant that half of everything Alexandria had belonged to the Sanctuary, once every two weeks a convoy would arrive and take their share back. Denise had mentioned to Sam that on occasion their leader would make an appearance, but in the three months Sam and Jason had been there he had never made an appearance but the stories she had heard about him were monstrous. Looking out the window she saw a figure stood in the distance, his back facing the clinic but she could tell just from that who it was as Denise had described him to her several times…his recognisable baseball bat slung over his shoulder, his red scarf and leather jacket…without a doubt it was Negan.

As Sam was about to turn around and speak to Denise she heard a voice that she didn’t recognise. His.

“We have to go outside…he does this.”

Sam turned to Denise, she was clearly terrified of the man.

“Why? Do we have to line up or something?”

Denise shook her head.

“We don’t have to line up, but he’s sure to want to give a speech of some kind…that normally happens when he visits, but he doesn’t like to be disrespected.”

Sam turned to face the window again, her heart sank when she saw Jason making his way towards Negan alongside Rick and Michonne. As Sam went to open the door she was stopped by the sound of his voice once again.

“Well it’s been a long time Rick, I see you’ve got yourself some new fucking residents…he looks tough, he came with someone didn’t he? His sister, who from what I’ve fucking heard from my guys is a fucking knockout, and a doctor to boot.”

Sam froze, how did he know about her, looking out the window once again she saw Jason take a step towards Negan, Rick instinctively stopped him with a hand to his chest and what seemed like a stern word. Negan continued.

“I would listen to Rick if I was you dumbass, he knows what happens to people who step out of fucking line. I want to see this hot doc of yours Rick…go fetch.”

By this time Denise had made her way over to Sam’s side.

“We need to go out there Sam, it’s only going to get worse if we don’t.”

Sam nodded. Reaching for the handle of the door Sam opened it and stepped outside. The sun was beating down, how he could be wearing a leather jacket baffled her. Her boots crunched on the sound of the gravel outside of the clinic. Jason’s eyes darted to Sam, an action which was noticed by Negan.

“Ah, no need to go fetch Rick, looks like she isn’t a dumb fuck like you.”

Turning around Negan was looking in Sam’s direction. This was the first time that she was able to get a good look at the man who had been terrorising Alexandria…he wasn’t what she expected. Negan had started making his way towards Sam, Denise was standing in the doorway. As he got closer to her, she was able to see his features better, he had salt and pepper black hair which matched his salt and pepper stubble which framed his face and matched his dark eyes. Sam could feel her stomach flutter, as much as she knew she should hate this man he was completely breath-taking to her.

“Well Simon wasn’t fucking lying that’s for sure, you’re a god-damn motherfucking knockout.”

Sam didn’t say anything, but her blue eyes were locked with his. A small smile crept along his face as he inched closer to her, the feeling in Sam’s stomach intensified. By the time he stopped Negan was centimetres away from her face, his breath on her skin had caused goose bumps to appear and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

“What a nice reaction, you won’t want anyone to know you’re wet for me will you?”

Her eyes darted away from his and she took a step back, she needed him to be out of her personal space, but what she couldn’t hide was the flushed colour of her cheeks and her reaction to his closeness. Laughing Negan took a step back before turning his attention back to Rick. “

“You’re a lucky man Rick to have a fine piece of ass like this here…make the most of it.”

He gave Sam another look and she could feel his eyes burning into her skin, she felt exposed even though she was fully clothed. As he looked away and focused his attention back onto Rick and the others, Jason kept his eyes on Sam before he turned and followed behind Rick.

Turning and heading back into the clinic, her safe place she headed into the bathroom. Denise had tried speaking to her but she hadn’t heard what was said, her mind was racing why was he having such an effect on her…why did she like it? He was the enemy…she shouldn’t be attracted to the enemy. She prayed that all of those people that could see her thought that she was flushing due to embarrassment and not out of enjoyment.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of Negan’s visit to Alexandria had been uneventful by his standards according to Denise. Luckily for Sam everyone had been sympathetic towards her and his treatment of her. Rick had been apologetic and Jason had come straight over to the clinic to check on her once the gates had been closed behind Negan and his convoy.

“What did he say to you?”

Sam shook her head, she was busying herself with restocking some of the supplies that had been taken from her shelves.

“It doesn’t matter Jase, it’s been said and he’s gone.”

Moving in front of her Jason placed his hands on her shoulders and stared at her. He was tall, but not as tall as Negan who was easily nearly 6ft.

“He isn’t going to leave you alone, you know that don’t you? He’s got his eye on you…we can leave here, just say the word.”

Sam looked at him in shock.

“Don’t be stupid Jase we’re not leaving because he made some suggestive comments towards me and I can’t believe you would suggest that either, we have a home here…you have Rosita!”

Jason didn’t look away as he spoke again, his eyes serious.

“You’re the most important thing in this world to me Sam, I won’t let anything happen to you…so if leaving here means keeping you safe then that’s what I’m willing to do.”

Sam was taken aback, placing a reassuring hand on his she smiled.

“You don’t need to worry so much about me Jase, you’ve taught me so much…I can take care of myself. Besides nothings happened, we don’t need to go anywhere, and even if something happens, we’re not running away anymore.”

****

It had been a couple of days since Negan’s visit to Alexandria, a lot of the furore surrounding it had died down, people had stopped staring at her like she had “target” written on her forehead. Today was one of the days Rick, Jason, Michonne and some of the others would be out scavenging. Although it wasn’t usually their role to do so they had some information that they wanted to investigate…or that was what Jason told Sam, she didn’t completely believe him she knew that there was more to it but she wasn’t going to push him for information as he wouldn’t tell her even if she asked. After seeing him off in the morning Sam had headed to the clinic as usual. After making a house call to one of the more elderly residents Sam could hear a commotion by the entrance gate. Making her way over she asked one of the guards what was going on.

“It’s Negan, we can see his campervan in the distance…he’s not due for another week or so.”

Sam climbed one of the makeshift watch towers and looked out towards the distance, there she could see the campervan Negan was known to travel in and a number of other vehicles. Trying not to panic, Sam told the guards to warn Aaron, before Rick had left he had placed Aaron in charge of Alexandria. Moments later a panicked Aaron was racing towards the watch tower, he saw Sam.

“Why did he have to come when Rick isn’t here?”

Sam smiled reassuringly at Aaron.

“He probably knows Rick; Jase and the others aren’t here…we’ll be fine.”

Turning to look back into the distance Sam felt her stomach flutter, he was coming back.

****

About ten minutes after his convoy was first spotted Negan arrived at the gates. Stepping out of his vehicle Negan had the biggest smile on his face when he saw that Sam was part of his welcome.

“My oh my now this is a nice fucking surprise. Part of the welcoming party are we now doll-face?”

Sam didn’t say anything but could feel his eyes locked onto her, she felt as though he was undressing her with every second he was looking at her.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you but Rick isn’t here.”

Aaron had spoken, but Negan didn’t even acknowledge him.

“I could make you a very happy woman back at the Sanctuary, all you have to do is say the word.”

Sam shook her head.

“No thanks, I’m good.”

Negan leaned back, looked Sam up and down all the while he was biting his bottom lip.

“I bet you fucking are.”

Sam’s cheeks flushed again as she turned her gaze away from him. Aaron spoke again, this time Negan answered.

“Keep your big boy fucking pants on dipshit, I know he’s not here, hence why I’m here. I want to be given the grand fucking all access tour…”

Spinning around Negan raised his trademark baseball bat at Sam.

“…and she’s going to be my guide.”

Not knowing what to say Sam turned to Aaron for support but he had nothing. Not having any other choice Sam fell into step next to Negan as he made his way further into Alexandria. A few silent moments passed, well silent in the sense that Sam didn’t say anything, Negan on the other hand was full of conversation.

“Still not speaking to me doll-face? Even after I came all the way here just to see your fine ass again?”

Sam felt her cheeks flush again, he was having an effect on her she regretted. Why did he have to be her type? What was more infuriating for Sam was that she had a feeling he knew what he was doing to her was having the desired effect.

“I highly doubt you came all the way here just to see me…and like Aaron said Rick isn’t here and we’re not expecting him back until tomorrow morning.”

The cheeky smile on Negan’s face hadn’t disappeared the entire time they had been walking together.

“I know…I’m willing to wait for him. Where do you suggest I stay?”

“You have a campervan, in there would be my suggestion.”

Negan roared with laughter.

“You’re brave I like it. I’ll let that one fucking slide, which one of these places is yours? I think I’d like to stay there for some food.”

Sam took a deep breath, as she led Negan up a set of steps onto the porch of the home she shared with Jason, she dreaded to think what he would say if he could see what was happening, and that actually Sam felt a pang of excitement at the thought Negan was going to be in her home. Negan stopped on the porch and turned to the men who had been escorting him and Aaron who had continued to follow behind silently and diligently.

“You can all fucking stay here…me and this caged butterfly are going to have a private fucking chat.”

****

Negan had insisted on a tour of the house, Sam could feel her heart beating fast and loud, she was nervous, he was in her home, he was going to be in her room. As she opened the door and walked in she was glad that it was tidy, but although she was glad she was also chastising herself for wanting to impress him.

“Nice, very fucking nice.”

Negan turned to Sam, he started to close the gap between them and stopped when he was inches away from her face.

“You are fucking unbelievable, you make my wives look like trash.”

Sam didn’t say anything, instead she tried to take a step back from him so that he couldn’t hear the sound of her heart racing due to his close proximity, as she took a step back he took one forward.

“Please…don’t”

Inching closer he whispered in Sam’s ear.

_“Your voice would sound amazing calling my name in pure ecstasy as I make you cum.”_

Almost instantly Sam’s cheeks flushed crimson red, and before she could stop herself or remind herself who was standing in front of her she raised her hand and slapped Negan across the face. The sound of which echoed in her room. Her heart stopped, Negan raised his hand to his face, touching the now red area of his face, he was still wearing his half smile, but his eyes were serious…almost dark.

“Now that is what I call mighty fucking brave.”

Before Sam had time to apologise Negan closed the gap between them and took her lips with his. The feeling of his lips on hers sent shivers down her body, her skin felt like it was on fire just through his touch as he wrapped on arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, the other caressing her cheek. Sam responded to his touch, she kissed him back, her arms wrapped around her neck and her hands tangled in his hair. She was losing herself in his embrace, he was a good kisser, passionate and lustful. She could tell he wanted her by the bulge that was pressing against her.

Pushing him away from her Sam was breathless, she raised her hand to her mouth her lips were red and swollen, her mind racing…what was she doing. Her eyes darted towards Negan who looked satisfied with their encounter the darkness gone from his eyes.

“My oh fucking my, that was unreal doll-face…”

Sam shook her head, she couldn’t shake the feeling of his touch.

“That…that was a mistake, why did you do that?”

Negan straightened out his hair, it was a bit all over the place from where Sam had her hands in there.

“Two reasons, reason one was I wanted to teach you a fucking lesson for slapping me…that was the one and only time that shit is going to fucking fly with me you got that?”

Sam nodded, she’d gotten off lightly by all accounts considering the stories she’d heard.

“…and reason two…I wanted to.”

She said nothing as the two of them stood alone in her room. She didn’t have the guts to tell him that she wanted him as well. Negan took a step back from Sam, he ran his hand through his hair once again and turned to survey the room.

“I have to say that this is pretty fucking impressive…it doesn’t look like you share this room with anybody else? Is there a lucky fuck?”

Sam shook her head, she was still feeling flustered from their kiss moments ago, but Negan, he didn’t seed fazed by it.

“No…there isn’t anybody.”

Negan turned to look at Sam, there is was again a lustful look and what she’d come to know was a trademark of his…a cheeky half smile.

“Glad to fucking hear it, your pussy will belong to me, it’s only a matter of time doll-face.”

Without saying anything more Negan opened the bedroom door and made his way back down stairs, clearly not interested in seeing anymore of the house. Sam didn’t move for a few moments; her heat was still beating fast and her head was spinning. Why was he so intent on breaking her? She was in a dangerous situation, but rather than be repulsed or scared by it, Sam was intrigued and somewhat excited by it.

 

TBC

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It didn’t take long after Negan left Sam’s room for Rick and the others to arrive back. Aaron had clearly been able to get a message to them regarding Negan’s unscheduled arrival. When Rick stepped out of his car, Jason and Michonne followed suit as they made their way towards the house Sam and Jason shared. Racing up the steps past the men Negan had travelled with Jason threw open the door to see both Sam and Negan sitting at the dining table…Negan eating a sandwich.

“Well, well, well that didn’t take fucking long now did it?”

Negan continued to plough throw the sandwich in front of his as he spoke. Jason’s eyes were fixed on Sam, sensing that he wanted reassurance that she was okay Sam offered him a small smile and a slight nod of the head.

“She’s fine, I’m not going to damage the goods for fucks sake.”

Jason said nothing, Rick took a step forward and engaged in conversation with Negan.

“We weren’t expecting you for another week…we don’t have enough supplies to share.”

Negan didn’t say anything at first, he focused on the food in front of him. Once he had finished the final mouthful he turned to Sam and winked as she wiped his hands in the napkin she’d provided.

“No need to shit your pants Ricky, I got what I came for…”

Negan didn’t say anything else, but his eyes turned towards Sam. Her cheeks were flushing again, what was he doing? He wasn’t going to tell them all what happened? Surely, he wouldn’t? Unfortunately, it was suggestive enough for Jason to fly off the handle.

“Jase NO!”

Jason threw himself across the table, pushing Negan off his chair, his fist connecting with Negan’s jaw. As Jason threw another punch Negan countered knocking Jason off his balance, by the time Jason went to steady himself and start another attack Rick, Michonne and Sam had intervened. Sam’s eyes were wide with shock, she looked at Jason and then at Negan whose lip was cut, blood drops staining the white t-shirt he wore underneath his black leather jacket.

“He didn’t do anything Jase, for fucks sake…he was baiting you.”

Rick was panicked and so was Michonne, something like this had happened before and they’d lost someone they loved as a consequence of that.

“Negan, please…not again.”

Negan didn’t say anything instead he wiped the blood from his face and lifted up his “Lucille”.

“I’m sorry Rick…did one of your brain-dead goons not just throw themselves across a table and fucking attack me? Clearly what happened last time wasn’t enough of an incentive for you mother fucking assholes to behave and have some god damn respect.”

Rick shook his head, thinking of ways he could stop the inevitable happening.

“Too late Rick, you need to have more fucking control.”

Negan called to his men that had come running into the room guns drawn.

“Bring him outside, I need to show these assholes what happens when someone disrespects me...”

As Negan made his way past Sam, who had tears brimming in her eyes, he stopped and whispered into her ear.

_“You can stop all of this, you can save your brother’s life…all you have to do is come with me.”_

Sam was panicked, she watched as Negan made his way towards the door, with moments to decide she knew that there was only one option, turning to her brother who was being held by two of Negan’s men she smiled through the tears that were staining her cheeks.  

“I’m so sorry Jase…I love you.”

Kissing her brother on his forehead she stood up and positioned herself in front of Negan who was looking at her curiously.

“I’ll go with you…I’ll go to the Sanctuary, but only if you spare my brother’s life and the lives of everyone else here, he’s all I have left in this world and I will do whatever I need to protect him.”

It was Jason’s turn to be shocked, his eyes darting between Sam and Negan, he called after her.

“NO! Sam, what are you doing? Don’t do this!”

She looked past Negan and shook her head at Jason.

“This is the only way to keep you alive.”

Sam looked back towards Negan who was smiling widely, he’d won.

“I think that’s a fair trade, you’re a lucky fucker Jason having a sister like Samantha here.”

Sam said nothing as Negan placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it tight.

“Go grab some of your things quickly, once you get back we’ll be gone...don’t keep me waiting.”

Sam raced up the stairs, opening the door to her room she grabbed her rucksack and started to fill it with personal possessions, Jason had followed her and was standing in the doorway. She turned to face him when he spoke.

“Sam…”

She walked towards him and slapped him hard, angry tears in her eyes.

“You stupid fucking idiot…why? Why would you do something like that?”

Jason didn’t know what to say, he had always been a loose cannon when it came to protecting Sam.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t think…”

“That’s right you didn’t think, I’m not a child anymore Jase, I can take care of myself, nothing happened, he didn’t do anything.”

Sam turned her back on her brother as she continued to throw clothes and possessions into her bag, before she had time to say anything else to Jason, Negan had grown tired of waiting and had called up to her.

“Time’s up doll-face!”

The sound of Negan’s voice travelled throughout the house. Sam wrapped her arms around her brother and pulled his tall broad frame into a tight embrace.

“I’m going to be fine. Please don’t worry about me.”

Jason reciprocated the hug, Sam could feel his embrace tighten, savouring what could be their last moment alone together.

“I’ll find a way of bringing us back together, I promise.”

Sam smiled as she released her brother.

“I know you will…please be careful and remember that I love you no matter what.”

“I love you too.”

With that Sam wiped the tears from her eyes and made her way downstairs, past the still shocked expressions of Rick and Michonne and out the door leaving Negan inside with Rick.

“Thanks Rick, always a fucking pleasure.”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sam’s plan was to stay out of trouble at the Sanctuary and make the most of a shitty situation, she knew that Jason and the others were likely going to think of a plan to come and save her no matter how much she’d pleaded with them not to. Negan had mentioned that they’d been without an experienced doctor at the sanctuary for a little while, he didn’t go into specifics as to what happened to the previous occupier of the role but it was heavily implied to be gruesome. 

Dwight one of Negan’s right-hand men had been the one to show Sam to her living quarters, Negan had allocated her one of the nicer rooms, he’d said that the role she was fulfilling was more than enough reason for her to have a nice room, she’d tried to refuse politely but he’d been very insistent. Negan had wanted to show Sam to her room but as they’d arrived within the Sanctuary walls he got called away on business that had seems to rile him. 

“Make yourself comfortable, you’ll be here a while…”

 With that parting statement Dwight closed the door behind him which created as he did so and left Sam alone to take in her new surroundings. The Sanctuary was dark, grey and industrial but somehow the room had been laid out in such a way that it almost looked homely…almost. She placed her bag on the bed and sat down on the bed next to it, her heart ached to know that the chances of her seeing Jason and the others were slim.

Opening up her bag she started to unpack her belongings as Dwight had reminded her she was going to be there awhile. Standing up Sam had her back to the door as she started to rifle through her bag, unpacking her clothes and any personal items she’d brought with her, this included a photograph of her, Jason and their parents which was taken about six months before the outbreak. She stared at it fondly, a feint smile on her face as she recalled the treasured memories that went along with the photo, as she remembered she felt a pain in her chest and tears filled her eyes. She must have been immersed in the memories so deeply that she didn’t hear the sound of her door opening.

“Well looky what we have here, felling sentimental doll-face?”

Sam turned to see Negan standing in the doorway, his trademark baseball bat Lucille slung over his shoulder, his gloved hand holding it tightly. Sam wiped her eyes as she faced him.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you knock?”

Negan smiled as her took a step forward into Sam’s room, one of the Saviours remained outside the room clearly they were still unsure of Sam and her intentions. This hadn’t gone unnoticed by Sam, she looked to the man outside and then to Negan.

“Seriously? You need a chaperone to come see me? You can’t honestly think I’m a threat?”

Negan took another step forward, this time you felt the air around him shift.

“Protection from you sugar tits? Don’t fucking flatter yourself…”

Sam stood firm, she wasn’t intimidated by him, it was still very much the same…she was insanely attracted to him. Taking a deep breath as if to calm himself Negan continued.

“Dammit Samantha you made me lose my trail of thought, I came here to give you the official introduction to the Sanctuary, there are those that work for points, those that become Saviours and live like kings and then there are those lucky lucky ladies that chose to become my wives.”

Sam was stood in disbelief, he had said wives…which meant he had more than one?

“You’ve landed on your feet her Samantha darling, you’re a god damn doctor and this ‘Sanctuary’ sure needs one of them…but if you wanted to take option three, I can be more than accommodating.”

Her stomach twisted. The thought of being part of his ‘harem’ was nauseating to her, not only that but she shouldn’t want to want to take the offer and she had found herself contemplating it for a fleeting second.

“Thanks, but no thanks, I’d rather put my skills to good use and not be some pampered piece of pussy that you have your choice of.”

Negan feigned a hurt expression, but didn’t look angry as he had done previously, Sam would say it was more amused than anything else.

“Hot damn you’re a feisty one, I knew the longing in my loins wasn’t going to be wrong about you.”

Sam felt her cheeks flush as Negan took a step closer to her, inches separating them. She breathed deeply and as she did she took in his sent which was a mixture of whiskey and cigarettes, it wasn’t a smell she disliked, it made her want him more.

“I knew you wouldn’t buy option number three but dammit darling I was going to try…you can change your mind at anytime, all you have to do is say the word.”

Sam looked at him, still denying the ache she was feeling in her abdomen.

“And like I said, it’s not going to happen…this, me being here it’s to keep Jason alive and nothing else.”

Negan took a step back from Sam, he arched his back every so slightly, he leaned and moved Lucille from his shoulder to his side, his eyes darkened.

“Why Miss Samantha, you’ve ruined a perfectly pleasant conversation…I’m a man of my word, I won’t kill him…but I can’t promise anything if he goes and does some dumb ass stupid shit again…”

Leaning towards Sam he raised Lucille in her direction, this was the first time she was able to fully take in the beloved baseball bat, the wood was beginning to stain with blood, the barbed wire damaged. She found herself wondering whether he had to regularly replace the barbed wire after a particularly brutal day?

“…what do you think his chances are for staying out of trouble? Personally, I think they’re next to fucking none, I’ve got his precious baby sister…I don’t think he’s going to stop until he’s got you back and might I add that I think that’s pretty fucking stupid.”

Sam didn’t say anything, mainly because everything he said as probably right. As much as she had asked him to stay away and not try to ‘save’ her, he was going to try something that much she knew and it broke her heart to think about it. By not saying anything, Sam gave Negan the answer he suspected.

“I thought as much, you’ve saved him once…I wonder what you’ll have to sacrifice when he needs his sorry fucking ass saved again…I wonder what you’ll do?”

As he said this he looked Sam up and down, undressing her with his eyes, she felt exposed and her stomach turned, if Jason really did do something stupid and put his life in danger again would she really be able to give herself to Negan and become his wife? The sad thing was she already knew the answer, if it was to save Jason she’d do it without hesitation.

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Sam had been at the Sanctuary for little more than a week and she hadn’t had much interaction with Negan since he left her room on her first night. As she’d suspected she hadn’t been able sleep much, if at all since her arrival. Some of the Saviours had been pleasant, the others not so much. Dwight had been indifferent towards her but she put that down to him despising where she was from, but unfortunately for him even he couldn’t deny the Sanctuary’s need for a properly qualified doctor.

Sitting in the make shift clinic Sam couldn’t deny that she had been kept busy, the number of work related injuries ranged from burns from the stoves to bullet wounds received when collections had gone south. In the down time Sam had been taking stock of the supplies, they were very well equipped, she couldn’t deny that, some of the things she had access to she hadn’t seen since her ER days. It was as she was taking stock that she heard a commotion, two Saviours clamouring through the door, carrying one of their comrades who was screaming in agony.

“What happened?”

Sam cleared one of the beds and the Saviours placed their friend onto the bed, it was then that she was able to see the wound clearly, he’d been bitten on the forearm, his bone and muscle exposed.

“How long ago did this happen?”

One of the Saviours was panicking, he was clearly close to the man on the bed in front of her, but this wasn’t the time to be emotional and panic, treating a bite was time sensitive when it was on an area that could be amputated.

“I know this is hard, but I need to know how long ago this happened, it is the difference between whether I try to save him or put him out of his misery and save him from an agonising death.”

The Saviour looked to Sam and nodded.

“About five, maybe ten minutes, we were just coming back…”

Sam cut him off.

“I don’t need to know details.”

Her mind was racing, he was close to the limit, the infection spread fast, anything more than ten minutes and it was futile to attempt anything. Grabbing a tourniquet, she wrapped it around the man’s forearm, above the bite. Turning the man on the table, she picked up a cloth and made it into a ball, she put it into the mans mouth and apologised.

“I’m sorry, this is going to hurt like hell.”

Sam looked up at the Saviours who had brought him in.

“I need you to hold him down and keep him still.”

They both nodded, grabbing the surgical saw she turned it on, taking a deep breath she began the amputation. The moment the saw hit the skin the man screamed out in agony, his friends pinning him down, concern for their friend evident in their eyes. The blood spray was unavoidable, Sam was covered, but the arm was off and the cut had been clean. Sam didn’t have time to rest, now the arm was off she knew she needed to stop the bleeding. Grabbing a suturing kit and clamps she started tying off the blood vessels and slowly the bleeding stopped. The man on the table had passed out not long into the procedure, the pain too much to bare. Sam rubbed her forehead with the back of her forearm. She hadn’t done an amputation in a while, there hadn’t been a need for it at Alexandria.

She checked his pulse and it was strong, she looked up at the two Saviours that had brought him, a somewhat shocked and relieved expression on their faces.

“He’s not out of the woods, he’s going to need a blood transfusion and antibiotics to fight off any infection…but if he’s already infected…then there’s nothing more to be done, we should be able to tell in the next couple of hours.”

The two men nodded, as Sam turned around she saw Negan standing in the doorway, clapping.

“Wow…now that was some fucking freaky ass shit there.”

Shocked Sam was speechless, she hadn’t expected him to show up especially now.

“You’re thinking ‘what is he doing here?’ Well darling let me tell you, I wanted to see the dumb shit that got bitten right outside the gates.”

Sam frowned.

“I mean, what kind of fuckwit lets themselves get bitten so close to home? I just had to see his sorry excuse for a face…is he going to live?”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing clearly he wasn’t as caring as she had been led to believe, or was it only people in his ‘inner circle’ that he cared about?

“The bleeding’s stopped and his temperature is normal…so I’m cautiously optimistic, but from the sounds of it you couldn’t care either way.”

She should’ve known by now that backchat wasn’t something Negan was a fan of, so why did she keep doing it? Negan smiled, but it wasn’t a friendly smile, it was sinister. Taking a step towards Sam he rounded the table, as per usual he was wearing his trademark leather jacket and was carrying Lucille. One thing she hadn’t succumbed to yet was kneeling, the two Saviours had fallen to their knees when Negan had made his presence known, as did everyone, not Sam and for some reason he seemed to let it slide, he let a lot of things go which if it had been anyone else they’d be severely punished.

“Watch the way you talk to me Samantha…”

As he leaned in close he whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

_“…I’ll only tolerate that shit in private, don’t disrespect me when we’ve got company.”_

Sam nodded, her cheeks flushed. She didn’t know why but the touch of his breath on her skin always made her forget why. What made it worse is that she was pretty sure he knew it as well. Her eyes locked with his and her breath caught in her throat. Ever since they kissed in her room back at Alexandria she’d been trying to forget but moments like this when he was so close made her want to repeat the experience. He looked to the two Saviours in the room and tilted his head towards the door, getting the message they made their exit swiftly.

“Now we’re alone…”

Negan took another step forward but Sam took a step back, she could feel the tension filling the room, the ache in her stomach, yearning for his touch.

“But we’re not alone, I need too…”

Sam tried to look towards the man on the table but Negan stopped her with his gloved hand cradling her cheek, which she remembered was covered in blood spray, in fact the whole room smelt of blood and there was a dismembered body part on the floor between them…she didn’t want this, at least not like this.

“Please stop…I can’t, I won’t.”

As she asked he stopped, but he didn’t remove his hand from her face. His eyes looked into hers.

“Why…I can tell you want this, you’ve been denying it since you first fucking clocked eyes on me, but that kiss…damn doll that blew my mind.”

Sam’s eyes searched his, she needed to be stronger, she couldn’t deny what he was saying, but he was the enemy and their kiss had been a mistake.

“Please…I can’t…I need to focus on him and his recovery, I don’t…”

Negan didn’t say anything but nodded in acknowledgement.

“I’m not going to force you into anything Samantha, but once this guy is out of the woods and you’re cleaned up we need to talk.”

Negan left the room, leaving Sam flushed.

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Sam was sitting in the clinic watching over her patient, he had made it through the night and there had been no signs of fever or infection, he had been lucky. As she checked his wound and changed the dressing, Sam thought back to Negan’s request that they talk, she had no intention of seeking out Negan. She knew that being in close proximity to him wasn’t a place she wanted to be, or at least that’s what she needed to keep telling herself. Watching over the injured man in the clinic her mind wandered to thoughts of her brother and what he must be thinking. She knew he would be thinking worst case scenario. As she daydreamed she heard the sound of a knock at the clinic door, stood there was a pretty petite blonde wearing a ridiculously tight black dress that hugged her slender frame in all the right places. The blonde made her way into the room, she grimaced as she saw the man lying on one of the beds.

“Oh my god that’s disgusting, he’s only got one arm!”

Sam furrowed her brows, standing up she folded her arms across her chest and studied the woman.

“I’m sorry, but can I help you?”

The blonde turned her attention to Sam and threw her a sickly sweet smile, it was a smile that Sam imagined had men bending to her will.

“I’m here for my monthly check up.”

Sam said nothing, she had no idea what this Barbie wanted, and this became evident to the Barbie in question.

“Oh shoot, didn’t you get told? All of the wives come for monthly check ups, you know to see whether or not we’re pregnant.”

Sam begged her expression not to defy her, nodding she smiled as best she could and motioned towards one of the empty bays, grabbing one of the urine sample cups she handed it to the blonde and smiled once again.

“Thanks, the names Amber by the way.”

Sam watched as ‘Amber’ made her way to the toilet and closed the door. She took a deep breath and rubbed her temples, this was too much. Not only had she been trying to avoid seeing Negan but she definitely didn’t want to meet any of his wives, and there way no way she was going to be their personal doctor taking their pregnancy tests and checking for STD's. Moments later Amber emerged and handed the sample to Sam who placed one of the pregnancy tests into it.

“Just need to wait a couple of minutes.”

Amber nodded.

“I know the drill, I don’t feel pregnant but then again you never know.”

Sam didn’t say anything but nodded in vague agreement, she just wanted this Barbie out of her clinic. Looking at the test after a couple of awkward minutes it was negative, Sam relayed the news to Amber who looked a little upset. Without saying another word to Sam, she swanned off out of the clinic, Sam was sure was stamping her feet.

Letting her anger and frustration get the better of her Sam snapped the pregnancy test in half and threw it at the wall, along with a coffee cup. As she did so Dwight had appeared at the door.

“Ah, I thought I saw Amber leaving…is that the first one you’ve met?”

Spinning around Sam could see Dwight leaning against the doorway, she was sure he looked amused.

“You mean Malibu Barbie? I’ve just had the delight.”

Dwight made his way into the room moving so that he was stood opposite Sam.

“Yeah, she’s something else isn’t she? I’m sorry about that, they have their own doctor to go to for that sort of thing…she came here to mark her territory I guess and to get a get a good look at you herself, you’ve been the talk of the Sanctuary since you came here and even more so since you saved Peter’s life. 

Sam didn’t say anything at first, instead she looked towards Peter who was still unconscious, although he looked to be out of the woods his life was going to be different when he woke up, he had been saved from turning but he’d lost his arm in order for that to happen, she wondered how he would react and whether or not he would embrace it or be destroyed by it. Dwight looked over to Sam and could see that she was deep in thought sensing her worry.

“He’ll be thankful…I’ve known Peter for a long time, he’s a good guy that was unlucky, he’d rather be alive and have one less arm than dead, you can trust me on that.”

Sam smiled at Dwight and thanked him, he wasn’t so bad as she first thought.

“Cutting off limbs and saving lives, that’s the kind of doctor I am…I will not be belittled and treated as their personal physician…I’m worth more than that.”

Dwight nodded in agreement, his arms folded across his chest, his handgun in his holster at his waist.

“I completely agree, as does Negan…he knows what your skills are worth, he won’t be impressed that Amber has done this.”

Laughing Sam raised her eyebrows, she would like to see the sickly smile wiped off Amber’s face by Negan, as she was lost in thoughts of Negan chewing out Amber for wasting Sam’s time she noticed the way Dwight was looking at her.

“You look good laughing Sam, it suits you. I know this isn’t where you want to be but you should make the most of a bad situation and try to enjoy it…we’re not all bad people, we’re just in a messed-up situation.”

Sam smiled genuinely at Dwight, perhaps for the first time since she had been at the Sanctuary she felt calm and somewhat at ease.

“To be honest Dwight, I didn’t think you liked me when I first arrived.”

It was Dwight’s turn to laugh, Sam studied him curiously she didn’t think what she had said had been that amusing.

“It wasn’t that I didn’t like you, it was more to do with that I couldn’t believe how willingly you went along with him, I thought you were going to be another Amber.”

Shaking her head Sam scoffed.

“Not likely, give me some credit Dwight…although I can’t believe how willingly I came either but when you’re given a choice in order to save your loved ones you do it…no matter how much you don’t want to be separated from them. Coming here, leaving with Negan was all to save my brothers life and if I had to do it again I would…in a heartbeat without hesitation…that’s love.”

Dwight didn’t say anything but Sam looked at him cautiously, clearly something Sam had said had struck a chord with him but she wasn’t sure what, there were a few silent moments between them before he spoke.

“I know the feeling, my wife Sherry she became one of Negan’s wives in order to save my life…we had run away from this place once before and stolen some supplies, when we were caught I was going to get the rough end of Lucille as a punishment but Sherry begged with Negan to spare me…he said the only way that would happen would be if she became his wife which she did…without hesitation, I didn’t go unpunished though…”

Dwight gestured to the significant scarring to the side of his face, Sam felt her heart break for him.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know…”

Dwight shrugged his shoulders as he stood upright, unfolding his arms.

“That was a long time ago…I’ve moved on and so has she. I better be going, you should swing by sometime if you need some sanity in this madhouse.”

Sam nodded and smiled, she felt like she and Dwight had turned a corner in their relationship. She watched as he left the room, looking back and smiling at her as he reached the door. Taking a deep breath she turned her attention to the smashed cup that was scattered by the wall and cleaned up, her thoughts focused on Dwight and his sad story and Jason.

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening Sam was reading in her room, after showering she had grabbed some food quickly from the canteen area before heading back to her room. Although Dwight had encouraged her to interact and mingle she couldn’t bring herself to, her run in with Amber and hearing about Dwight’s story hadn’t left her in the mood to make friends or conversation.

Sam had been lucky enough to get one of the better rooms in the Sanctuary, it had a double bed and a single armchair as well a bookcase filled with a number of books Sam had enjoyed reading previously and never thought she’d get chance to again. She’d picked up one of her favourites and positioned herself on the armchair so she could get herself lost in a world different to the one she was currently in. Just as she had settled into it and had managed a few uninterrupted chapters there was a knock on her door, marking her page and putting it to one side she got up and made her way to the door. Her long chocolate brown hair was still wet and had started to naturally curl into waves and she had slipped on the tank top she wore to bed and a pair of thigh skimming shorts, it was an exceptionally hot time of year. Opening the door, she saw Negan standing before her, even he had bended to the weather and was without his trademark leather jacket, everything else however was still the same. Sam said nothing when she looked at him, what she really wanted to do was slam the door in his face but she knew that wouldn’t get her very far, no matter how satisfying it may be. Ultimately she didn’t know what to feel, this was the first time she had seen him since Amber had appeared to her and since her conversation with Dwight which didn’t show him in the best light.

She could feel Negan looking her up and down taking in her appearance. She didn’t waver.

“Hot damn doll-face, now that’s a warm welcome.”

Sam didn’t say anything, instead she continued to look at him, waiting for him to explain the reason for his late-night visit.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

Sam shook her head.

“Not really, I was about to go to bed…it’s been an interesting day and I’m not in the mood for whatever this is going to be about.”

She could see the expression on his face change, for a moment she could swear he looked uncomfortable, a few moments passed before he spoke.

“About that…”

Sam smiled sweetly, a smile that was filled with contempt and Negan knew it.

“You don’t need to explain anything to me, I am only here because I have to be and whatever you do isn’t any of my business, just like whatever I do isn’t any of yours…but what I will say is that in future I won’t be attending to Malibu Barbie or anyone else in your sick little harem unless they’re practically dying.”

Sam went to close the door, but Negan slammed his hand against it stopping her. She looked at his eyes and they were fierce.

“Now that Samantha…was rude, I came here to fucking apologise for Amber’s severe lack of judgement but if you carry on this way I might have to go and pay a visit to that beloved brother of yours.”

Sam was seething, she couldn’t believe that he would use her brother against her in that way. Her eyes didn’t move from his, she let go of the door shaking her head.

“Fuck you.”

He didn’t say anything as he made his way into her room, closing the door behind him. Sam stood on the other side of her room, arms folded across her heaving chest. Negan rested Lucille to one side of the door, as he started to make his way towards her Sam spoke.

“Don’t you dare come near me, stay where you are. Whatever you need to say to me you can say it from there.”

Negan raised his hands in mock surrender, his eyes were still dark – Sam was sure that there was some sick and twisted part of him that found this whole interaction attractive.

“Amber had no right to come to you and ask you to do what she fucking did…I’ve reprimanded her for it, that’s not what you’re here for.”

Not saying anything, Sam waited impatiently for him to continue, which he did the whole time his eyes studying her.

“Also, a little birdie has told me that you’ve been getting cosy with D, not sure how I feel about that fucking pairing if I’m honest.”

Sam scoffed.

“It’s none of your god-damned business who I speak with…I’m not one of your wives and I never will be.”

Negan smiled, he was enjoying this, he took one step forward and then another, Sam wanted to tell him to stop but she couldn’t find the words.

“Never say never doll-face, I’m sure there are ways you can be persuaded.”

Before Sam could muster the composure to tell him to stop moving Negan was right in front of her, inches away. Sam didn’t look up, her eyes stared straight ahead which meant she was able to get a good look at his form underneath his white t-shirt. For the first time since he’d entered the room, the longing for his touch surfaced and she cursed it.

“I won’t…it’s not going to happen.”

She felt his un-gloved hand touch the underside of her chin, the sensation of his skin touching hers sent shivers through her entire body, she craved more and she cursed herself again. Slowly he tilted her face towards his inches separating them. Sam lifted her eyes to his, she remembered the last time they were this close and the passion that followed without realising her eyes were searching his.

“Are you sure about that?”

Moments after he spoke, Negan closed the gap between them capturing her lips with his. Kissing him was wrong, responding to his touch was wrong but Sam couldn’t help it, her whole body wanted him no matter how many times her mind told her not to. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling the kiss deeper. Until she regained her composure and pushed him away forcefully. Breathless she stared at him, her cheeks flushed and her chest heaving.  

“Why did you do that, stop doing that.”

Sam gestured between them.

“It’s not fair, I’m so confused I should hate you and I do but…this…”

She looked away from him and Negan didn’t say anything more, rather he took a step back from her, allowing some space between them. She could feel the tears start to fill her eyes, looking back at him she thought for a moment she could see confusion too.

“You have all those women fawning over you, you could have any one of them, so why do you keep tormenting me? Am I some sort of conquest? A one up on Rick? To torment Jason?”

Sam could feel the tears start to fall from her eyes and stain her cheeks, Negan raised a hand to her face and wiped them away.

“I can’t explain it either, but I promise you this much it has nothing to do with you being a conquest or a one up on Rick…I’m drawn to you.”

Shaking her head Sam didn’t want to hear it anymore.

“You don’t know me…like I don’t know you, but one thing that I do know is that you’re the bad guy in my story, the reason I’m here is because you threatened to kill my brother just like you did just now. You have a harem of wives you could do this with but you keep coming to me…I won’t become one of them so this, whatever it is or was can’t happen, it needs to stop.”

Negan didn’t say anything, it was obvious was that there was a connection, and most certainly an attraction between them that had been there since the first met in Alexandria, but Sam had just spilled out all of her feelings to him, but she was still conflicted.  

Dropping his hand away from her cheek, Negan made his way towards the door, picking up Lucille he turned to face Sam once more, her cheeks shining with the trails of her tears.

“This isn’t over Samantha, I can promise you that.”

Sam said nothing, and unable to look away they shared one last longing look before Negan left the room, closing the door behind him. Falling to the floor she felt empty, she wanted him and she couldn’t deny it anymore but she wasn’t going to have him. She needed to think of her brother and the others, she needed to remember that he was the big bad in her story and he had multiple women on the go at once. The world had changed but she wasn’t going to sacrifice her self-worth for any man, and that included the man her heart was aching for.

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Walking through the halls of the Sanctuary had become suffocating for Sam, wherever she went she could feel eyes on her at all times and it made her uncomfortable. Dwight had been a source of friendship in the days since Negan’s visit to her room. As promised Negan had kept his distance from her only speaking to her when necessary, he hadn’t changed the way he was with her, Sam was sure this was to keep up appearances, but they hadn’t spoken privately or been alone since. One of the things she had noticed was that Amber had been giving her a wide berth, clearly whatever Negan had said to her had worked, she was thankful for that at least. Another thing that she had noticed was that since her time at the Sanctuary had started she hadn’t heard any mention of Alexandria or her brother, if they were discussed they weren’t done so in front of her.

Sam was sitting in the clinic, it had been quiet since Peter had been well enough to leave, he had woken up and hadn’t stopped singing Sam’s praises to anyone who would listen, something Dwight had found highly amusing. Although she should’ve been using the time more wisely, instead Sam had decided to kick back and relax with her book, which is where Dwight had found her when he came for a visit.

“Rushed off your feet I can see?”

Sam looked up from her book and smiled at the sight of Dwight, he was a welcome distraction. 

“Can’t you tell? I’m beating them all off with a big stick…you’ve jinxed me now though, you know that right?”

Dwight shrugged his shoulders as he pulled up a chair opposite Sam.

“Not my problem, you’re the one with the medical degree…I barely finished high school.”

Sam rolled her eyes, marking her place she closed her book and set it down on her desk.

“Is this a social call or was there something that you wanted, I’m a woman in demand…as you can see.”

Dwight laughed nervously before he started fidgeting in his seat, raising Sam’s suspicion.

“I was just wondering if you were free later?”

Sam was taken aback, that wasn’t what she had been expecting and clearly it had seemed like she’d kept Dwight waiting an eternity before she replied when in reality it had been only a few seconds.

“Um, not that I can think of, believe it or not I don’t exactly have much of a social life here Dwight…I’m an unofficial ‘hostage’.”

Dwight smiled, she had noticed that he seemed to smile a lot more these days. When she first came to the Sanctuary, he was very sullen but not so much anymore, he seemed a lot brighter, she imagined that this was closer to his personality before all of this happened.

“Okay cool, did you want to come over to my room? A few of us are meeting up as we managed to score some beer on the last run…and some chips.”

Sam nodded enthusiastically.

“I can’t wait, what time and do you need me to bring anything?”

Dwight shook his head, before explaining to Sam he had everything they would need for the evening. After a few more moments Dwight said his goodbyes before heading out the door leaving Sam alone in the clinic smiling to herself. She had to admit that Dwight was attractive and she could only imagine what he looked like before he had become disfigured by Negan’s hands. As she thought of Negan she felt her heart sink, as much as she didn’t want to be alone with him, no longer having any private moments together brought sadness.

**** 

Leaving a message on the door of the clinic Sam ventured out into the fresh air, she had made it her mission to go out at least once a day if not more, being locked up inside the Sanctuary’s walls was claustrophobic, it was industrial and bleak. Walking along the fence she looked at the walkers that were chained to the perimeter, a form or defence Dwight had explained to her once, it prevented people from getting in and often deterred people from breaking out if they every felt the need. Sam had wanted to ask how he and his wife Sherry had managed it but thought better of it.

She could see that there were a number of non-walkers working the fences, these were people that had either broken the rules, had been ‘saved’ but didn’t want to be a part of the community and follow the rules or they were prisoners from other settlements. Sam looked for a few moments and contemplated that maybe she should’ve chosen that path instead as she could’ve easily been in their position she had just been lucky Negan had taken a shine to her and that her skill set was highly sought after. It was as she was watching the fence and the goings on that the sound of approaching footsteps on the gravel caught Sam’s attention, looking towards the sound she saw Negan approaching. He was on his own. Sam’s heart caught in her chest.

“Admiring the view?”

Sam smiled and turned her attention back to the walkers on the fence.

“I wonder what would’ve happened if you treated me like the other prisoners or hostages you have here?”

Negan stood beside her and contemplated his answer.

“Doll-face I’ve never thought of you as a prisoner or hostage. I know I gave you the choice, a fucking ultimatum if you want to get technical but you made the decision to come here. Some of those fuckers in there, they didn’t have a choice and then there are those dumbasses that broke the rules and this is their fucking punishment.”

Sam nodded as she contemplated his explanation. She turned to face him and gave him a friendly smile.

“How have you been?”

Negan looked back at her, a little taken aback by her casual attitude towards him it took him a few moments before he replied.

“Can’t fucking complain I guess, you?”

Still smiling she replied.

“Me? It’s not been too bad I guess either. Quiet now Peter’s gone, I’ve managed to read quite a bit, the books in my room are amazing so many classics. Dwight keeps teasing me by calling me a book worm and a nerd, but I just think he’s jealous that I can read.”

She laughed at her own playful dig at Dwight, but also noticed that at the mention of Dwight’s name Negan tightened his grip around Lucille, it was subtle but it was there and she’d seen it.  

“What are you reading?”

The tone of his voice was somewhat forced, but she applauded him for making the effort.

“If I tell you, you need to promise not to laugh or make fun of me?”

Negan raised one eyebrow in her direction clearly intrigued before nodding in agreement.

“Pride and Prejudice.”

As Sam finished the title of her book Negan stifled a laugh, which caused a smile to form on her face. This had to be the first time she’d seen a genuine laugh from him, and a genuine smile.

“Seriously? I thought you said you weren’t going to laugh at me?”

Sam playfully tapped his arm; the weather was still scorching so he had foregone the leather jacket once again.

“That was before you told me it was Pride and fucking Prejudice, I thought it was going to be something like the Twilight shit the teenagers were obsessed with, not that fucking bullshit.”

Sam smiled.

“It’s not bullshit, it’s a classic besides…I read the Twilight books last week.”

Negan roared with laughter, which brought a wider smile to Sam’s face. She hadn’t seen this side of him before, she had only ever really seen his dark and lustful sides.

“You know I still want to make you mine Samantha, what you said hasn’t fucking changed that.”

The smile started to fade from Sam’s face, she was relishing the normal moment between them, forgetting that there was a somewhat unspoken forbidden attraction between them. She looked down at her feet. Before she came to the Sanctuary she had been confident, but the confusion and being away from her friends and Jason had changed her a little. She felt meek.

“I know you do and I haven’t forgotten what you said to me the first time we met. It was the best compliment I’d received in a while…even if it did come from a baseball bat wielding bad guy.”

Sam looked up at Negan, his lustful gaze looking over her, she hadn’t seen it in a while and she hated that she missed it. She turned her attention towards the fence and the walkers that were aiming their arms towards her.

“I still fucking think it now and that kiss…God damn it makes me hard just imagining it.”

She again playfully tapped his arm, he said nothing but laughed. He turned so that he was fully facing her, they were largely alone in the courtyard, any of the Saviours that had been around were too busy scurrying along with their business that they didn’t pay the two of them any attention. She thought it was amazing how he could stand out so much but also blend in so well that people didn’t notice him.

“Tell me what I need to fucking do to make you mine?”

Sam bit her bottom lip as he raised his glove free hand towards her cheek. The longing that she felt for him was still there in the pit of her stomach, even in the days that she had been trying to deny it, the days when they went without speaking, without sharing any moments, through all of that it was still there.

“What I would want you to do, you wouldn’t be able to…and I think deep down you know that.”

He nodded, but he had a playful expression on his face, which roused her curiosity.

“I’m not so sure about that doll-face, I think D is pretty keen on you and from what I’ve been told you’ve both been getting cosy, maybe he’s even slipped you his little ‘D’.”

Not knowing what to say Sam looked at Negan with a shocked expression on her face. She had no idea what he was thinking but she was sure he was getting the wrong impression, but also, she was seething. He had no hold over her, he didn’t own her.

“Are you serious? Nothing’s going on between me and Dwight, what would make you think that?!”

Negan didn’t say anything at first, clearly, he was thinking his response through.

“If you fucking say so, but I’ve seen the way that he looks at you and I’ve heard that he’s been visiting the clinic most days and I know for fucking sure that he hasn’t got anything wrong with him…yet.”

Sam shook her head.

“Why don’t you grow up, he’s my friend, the only one that I’ve actually fucking got here and I swear to God if you do anything to him because you’ve got some twisted impression in your head, I will never forgive you.”

Negan smiled and it wasn’t a kind smile.

“Now listen here doll-face, the only fucking reason that you’re getting away with speaking to me like this is because there is no other fucker around to hear it but do it again and I’ll unleash a shit tonne of whoop-ass on your beloved.”

“Why does everything that comes out of your mouth have to be a threat…if you want me the way that you’re telling me you do then everything you’re doing is not the right way to go about it…I don’t hate you Negan but carry this shit on and I will grow to despise you and then there will be no going back from that I can absolutely promise you.”

Negan looked Sam up and down and smiled, he was enjoying this interaction.

“Like I just said, I’d be careful how you fucking speak to me, we’ve got a fucking visit to Alexandria tomorrow, keep this attitude up and you won’t be coming along to see your darling brother. Got to keep the insolent fucker in line so he doesn’t try anything stupid.”

Sam couldn’t say anything, she wanted to but she knew if she kept this up Negan would stop her from going with them tomorrow. He watched her turmoil and smiled.

“That’s what I thought, bright and fucking breezy at the gates tomorrow morning doll-face, it’s going to be a long fucking day.”

With that he started to whistle and twirled Lucille in one hand and made his way back to the Sanctuary doors, Sam meanwhile stood in silence as she contemplated their interaction, as much as he angered her with his constant threats, she longed for another forbidden moment between them.

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Sam couldn’t contain her excitement, the thought seeing Jason again meant she wasn’t going to get much sleep, but that had part and part to do with the fact that she had spent a considerable amount of time in Dwight’s room with a select few Saviours. She had disclosed to Dwight what Negan had said to her and he too was bemused, he liked Sam but not in that way, he was still very much in love with his wife Sherry and that was clear for anybody to see, apart from Negan.

After she made it back to her room, she had stripped off her clothes, standing in the middle in nothing more than her bra and panties, free from the clothes that suffocated her in the humidity and heat. Grabbing her tank top, she reluctantly pulled it over her head and pulled on her pyjama shorts, they covered her modesty but that was pretty much it, she now realised why Negan had been undressing her with his eyes the last time he had been in her room. unhooking her bra, she threw it down on the chair beside her, she stretched out her muscles and made her way into bed. She always locked the door at night, although she had been there a couple of weeks now, she still didn’t feel fully accepted and she didn’t think she ever would be.

****

She had set an early alarm, literally jumping out of bed she grabbed her shower things and headed out. Once clean she made a conscious effort to make herself look presentable, she didn’t want to give Jason any reason to worry anymore than he probably was. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail she pulled on her shirt, shorts and boots before making her way out of her room, heading towards the exit. By the entrance gates she could see that there was a large group of Saviours, in the centre of them was Negan clearly giving orders. She wondered whether or not he would notice her, almost as soon as she had the thought, he looked in her direction, their eyes locked, the fluttering in her stomach was back.

“And here is the fucking guest of honour. Jump in sweetheart, we’re moving out.”

Negan held open one of the rear passenger doors belonging to the car next to him, Sam said nothing and jumped in. Closing it behind her, Negan jumped into the passenger’s seat and a Saviour she didn’t recognise climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine. The journey to Alexandria took far longer than Sam remembered, it was also had in relative silence, only the intermittent sound of the walkie talkies filling the car. As much as she wanted to say something to him, she thought better of it as there was an unfamiliar face in the car with them. After what seemed like an eternity Negan broke the silence.

“Now doc there are going to be some ground-fucking rules for this visit you understand me?”

“I thought as much.”

Negan had turned in his seat so that he was facing her, her response granted her a glimpse of his trademark cheeky half smile, her heart skipped.

“Rule number one, you are with me the whole mother-fucking time, no wandering off on your own…”

Sam didn’t say anything she simply nodded, as he continued with his rules, some of which she expected, others she didn’t pay any attention to due to their ludicrousness. After he had finished reeling off the conditions she needed to adhere to whilst they were at Alexandria, she saw their destination grow closer through the windscreen, Negan turned and followed her gaze, a small smile on his face.

**** 

As the gates opened and the multiple cars rolled through, Sam was immediately searching for Jason. She didn’t see him at first, but once the cars stopped and Saviours started to emerge, she saw him exit the home they once shared. The conditions Negan set for her vanished, opening the car door she dashed towards him, all the running she did paid off as she weaved between the Saviours who tried to catch her. Jason clocked her and he too ran closing the gap between them she jumped up into his arms her legs wrapped around his waist, tears falling from her eyes. Negan said and did nothing, instead he watched silently.

Jason kissed the top of her head, the same way that he had always done and she felt like she was home. She let go of him and took in the sight of him, he looked exactly the same thankfully.

“I’ve missed you so much Jase.”

He nodded in agreement and pulled her into another hug. It was at that moment that the sound his voice broke through to Sam and she realised they had an audience, she hadn’t been in Alexandria more than a minute and she’d already broken Negan’s rule number one. Turning away so she could face him she watched as he approached them, a half smile on his face and Lucille slung over his shoulder.

“Well isn’t this fucking adorable, siblings reunited. Rule number one doll-face…not off to a good start are we?”

Sam didn’t say anything but stayed by Jason’s side. Negan approached and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steered her in the direction he wanted to wander. Jason didn’t say anything, Sam noticed a look between him and Rick, obviously he had been warned to be on his best behaviour this time, sensing the atmosphere also Negan obviously commented.

“I think someone has had a lesson in fucking respect don’t you hot stuff?”

Once again Sam didn’t respond instead, she was focussed on his closeness to her. The hand on her shoulder was gloveless and she was so aware it, the touch of his skin on hers was electrifying, almost burning.

The majority of their visit to Alexandria had been uneventful, Sam had been impressed at Jason’s composure, she longed for some time to talk to him without prying ears but she knew that would be an impossible request. As she, Negan, Rick, Michonne and Jason sat in the dining room of Rick’s home Negan looked towards her and winked. As well as her brother she had also been impressed at how well-behaved Negan had been, he hadn’t said anything too out of turn, which she thought was an achievement for him. 

“Right Prick, lets leave the doc and her jackass brother alone for a minute, I’m sure they want some time to fucking catch up, who knows when she’ll be visiting again!”

Sam’s eyes darted towards Negan, she hadn’t expected him to leave her alone with Jason, before he left them alone, he leaned in close to her, the feeling of his breath against her skin was mesmerising, so much so she almost didn’t take in what he was saying to her.

_“You can thank me later Samantha.”_

She knew that her cheeks were going to be several shades redder than they had been moments ago but she didn’t care. Once they had left the room, Jason rounded the table so that he was sitting next to her, taking her hands in his.

“He hasn’t done anything to hurt you has he?”

Sam shook her head.

“I know it may be hard for you to believe but he really hasn’t, he’s actually treated me really well.”

Jason scoffed, clearly not impressed by Negan’s hospitality towards her.

“I’m sure there is some sick and twisted catch to it all, he’s a madman.”

“I’m not so sure he’s crazy, I think he’s doing what he can for the people under his protection.”

Jason eyed her suspiciously.

“Are you serious? Are you honestly defending him and everything he’s done?”

Sam shook her head.

“I’m not defending what he’s done, or the way he has gone about it, not for a second but I do think that he’s doing the best he possibly can, could he do it differently? Obviously but it’s not the way he knows.”

She knew that Jason wasn’t liking what she was saying but it was what she thought, although she was insanely attracted to the madman as Jason called him, she had also started to think that he wasn’t a bad person, the world they lived in wasn’t exactly rainbows and butterflies, it was a living nightmare.

“I know you don’t like what I’m saying but I don’t need you to, I just need you to know that I’m not being mistreated and there are actually some decent people amongst them just trying to survive.”

Jason didn’t say anything, clearly he didn’t want to start an argument with her considering they didn’t know how much longer Negan was going to give them. Trying to lighten the mood Sam changed the subject.

“How are things going with Rosita?”

Jason took the hint and accepted the change of topic without incident.

“It’s going good, she’s been a real support for me since you’ve been gone, she’s really helped me through it all.”

Sam smiled tenderly at her brother as he continued to sing Rosita’s praises and moved onto other residents of Alexandria. She missed him and knowing that she would be leaving again soon broke her heart, but seeing that he was happy helped her. After a few more moments, the distinct sound of Negan’s voice signalled the end of the private time. Standing up and sharing another hug, Jason kissed the top of her head again before the made their way out of the house and into the street. Once outside Sam saw Negan standing next to Rick, he raised Lucille into the air and beckoned her over with his other hand. Sam looked back to Jason, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek and let go of his hand as she made her way back over to Negan.

“I’m okay, I promise.”

“I love you, be safe.”

Sam smiled through the tears that were now starting to fall from her eyes.

“Ditto.”

Back at Negan’s side she wiped away her tears, he eyed her curiously and gave the command for the Saviours to get back into their vehicles before turning his attention back to Rick.

“Thanks again Prick, always a fucking pleasure. Be sure to suck my dick the same way next time.”

Rick’s expression didn’t change, Negan liked to humiliate him but it seemed to Sam as though Rick had grown immune to it more of less, to the annoyance of Negan she was sure. Sam had expected Negan to sit in the front passenger side again on the journey home but that wasn’t the case instead he got into the driver’s side and instructed Sam to get into the front, it was just the two of them.

As Negan started the engine, Sam looked out of the window towards Jason, getting one last look at him before he was out of sight. Once Alexandria was in the distance she let her tears fall fiercely, Negan undid the buckle on her seatbelt and pulled her into him, she didn’t struggle against him, instead she welcomed the gesture. He didn’t say anything, simply letting her break down, gently soothing her as her heart broke. 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys just a heads up this chapter contains 'scenes of a sexual nature' as the TV guys would say!

The journey back to the Sanctuary hadn’t taken as long as the journey to Alexandria, or so it seemed to Sam. She had spent a large part of it cuddled into Negan’s chest as she sobbed, being separated from Jason again had broken her in a way that she hadn’t anticipated. As they approached the entrance gates, Negan had gently repositioned Sam back into her seat, he had appearances to keep up was her first thought. She ached to be close to him again, he had shown her such kindness in the last twelve hours her mind was a confused mess, more so than it already was. No matter how many times she told herself she wasn’t supposed to want him, to crave his touch she couldn’t help herself she wanted more and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could deny these feelings she was having.

Opening the car door once it came to a stop Negan held onto her arm before she could exit.

“You okay doll?”

Sam smiled weakly and nodded, her head hurt from all the crying and all she wanted was to get back into her room and sleep for a week.

“Thank you for today, I won’t ever forget the kindness.”

She smiled again, Negan released her arm she could feel his eyes follow her as she made her way back into the building, she bypassed the canteen and showers and headed straight to her room. Dwight had tried to speak to her but sensing that she wasn’t in the mood he had let her go. As she made it to her room, she switched on the small lamp that illuminated the room well and stripped to her underwear, undoing her bra and pulling on her pyjama’s almost simultaneously. It was late, the sky was pitch black and the usual hustle and bustle of the Sanctuary has vanished. After wiping her face so she was somewhat refreshed Sam climbed onto her bed and grasped the pillow, she was emotionally exhausted but before she had the chance to drift off to sleep there was a silent knock at her door. Slowly she stood up and made her way to the door, she would be politely telling whoever was on the other side to go away.

Stood in front of her was Negan, she was taken aback she hadn’t expected to see him standing there.

“Negan?”

“Can I come in?”

Sam’s eyes searched his for a few moments, her mind racing she wasn’t sure what would happen if she let him in, and she was sure that if she did things would change between them.

“Please?”

Sam’s heart was racing, her body reacted and stepped to one side allowing Negan to enter. By the time she closed the door, the automatic lock clicking, Negan was standing in the middle of her room, he didn’t have Lucille with him, he looked concerned and conflicted.

“I needed to see if you were fucking okay? I’ve never seen someone cry so shitting much.”

Sam flushed, she really had broken down in a very hysterical way, remembering embarrassed her.

“I’m sorry, I guess it was just a bit overwhelming…he’s the only family I have left in this world, he’s everything to me…”

Negan eyes searched hers, Sam had her arms wrapped around her as she had thoughts of Jason.

“…and I’ve taken you away from him.”

Sam looked up at him and shook her head.

“I made the decision to come here remember?”

She was attempting humour but it didn’t seem to reach him, this was a side to him she hadn’t seen before, he was almost regretful.

“You made the decision because I gave you no other choice.”

Sam didn’t say anything. Negan’s closed the gap between them so that they were inches again, she dropped her arms to her side as she looked up to him and into her eyes.

“Seeing you so fucking hysterical, it did something to me…”

She looked down, her hands had found their way to his chest, she could feel his heartbeat, it was fast.

“I can’t think straight Negan…this shouldn’t be happening…”

Negan lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes once again, she could see the same passion, confusion and confliction she was sure he could see in hers.

“Is that what you really want, if it is, I’ll walk out that fucking door Sam, I’ll leave…is that what you want?”

Sam searched his eyes, she needed to tell him that was what she wanted, she needed to tell him once and for all to stop, but she couldn’t. She searched his eyes and before she could stop herself, she made a decision her mind had been begging her not to make.

“No…it’s not.”

She traced the shape of his jaw with her fingertips, the feeling of his stubble underneath them was sensual. Her eyes flickered, she wanted him and she didn’t care anymore. Closing the gap between them she captured his lips with hers once more, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Negan reached for the hem of her tank top and lifted it over her head exposing her bare breasts, he reached between them and took one of them in his hand and started to work her nipple, the sensation sending shockwaves through her body. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been touched in such a way. They wanted each other, Sam scrambled for Negan’s shirt he helped her by lifting it over her head exposing his chest. Catching her breath Sam ran her fingers through his chest hair, before looking up at him with longing and desire in her eyes.

Cupping one of her bare breasts in his hand he continued to work her nipple, the moans from Sam’s lips filled the room. He captured her mouth with his once again before trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone, they were both still standing in the middle of her room, her hands still tangled in his hair. Catching her eye, he slid down her shorts and panties leaving her completely naked and exposed, he could see that she’d flushed crimson red as she had done many times before.

“I fucking it love it when you do that.”

Sam didn’t say anything, she was too busy being consumed by pleasure and the moment. She fumbled with the buckles of his belts before pulling them off and leaving them on the floor. She could feel his erection pressing against her, slowly she reached into his boxers and took him in her hand, the sensation caused him to moan in pleasure. Sliding his hands between her legs he could feel her wetness, he gently massaged her with his fingers, watching her come undone by his touch, as she came, she dug her nails into his shoulders, he legs threatening to buckle underneath her where they stood. Holding her up he trailed kisses along her neck and back to her lips before he reached around her ass and lifted her up, backing her against the nearest wall.

“I can’t wait any longer.”

She moaned in pure pleasure as she felt his impressive length enter her slowly at first, it was uncomfortable to start as it had been a long time since she last had sex, her tightness caused a groan from his lips.

“Fuck, you’re tight…I’ll loosen you up doll.”

With that he started to move gently, he was holding her up against the wall, her legs wrapped him as he moved into her. As he moved his mouth found its way to her breasts and he took turns on each of her nipples, licking, sucking and nipping at them the sensations taking her closer and closer to her climax. As she got closer Sam tried to stifle her moans, she didn’t want anyone to hear her, but he wanted to hear her so he quickened his pace leaving her so drowned in pleasure she couldn’t concentrate on staying silent.

“Fuck…I’m close…Negan…please…”

She could feel Negan smile against her skin, she knew that he had been waiting to hear his name, and once she said it his rhythm increased even more, the pure pleasure between them was electric.

“Come on baby, say it again, say it.”

Negan continued his pace and continued to play with her breasts when she came around him, calling out his name. The moment she did the sensation tipped Negan over the edge, his length pulsing inside of her. The stayed together for a few moments as they caught their breath, both panting, chests heaving. Sam looked at Negan who was resting his head on her chest, she gently stroked his hair causing him to look up at her, as he did so she took his lips with hers once more, she felt him throb inside her.

“I don’t think I’m done with you yet.”

Sam smiled against his lips, completely satisfied and content.  

“I don’t think you are either.”

He deepened their kiss, before he trailed kisses down her jawline before whispering in her ear.

_“I knew you would sound amazing calling out my name…you didn’t disappoint Samantha.”_

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

~~~~

After Negan spent the night in Sam’s room, she knew that there was no going back. She didn’t want to think about what Jason would say if he knew, or ever found out, what had happened between her and Negan. In between the passionate embraces they spent most of the night talking about anything and everything. Sam remembers being wrapped in his arms as he gently stroked her hair, for the first time in a very long time she felt safe…she felt normal.

He had left her in the early hours after daybreak as he didn’t want to arouse too much suspicion as it was unusual for him not to be back in his room, but he was sure that no-one would’ve suspected where he might have been as no-one had been around when he made his way to Sam. Although he left to avoid detection, she was sure that it wouldn’t make any difference to him if people were to know, he would be quite happy for the whole of the Sanctuary to know where he had been and what he had been doing. The same couldn’t be said for Sam, although she was sure that the people either side of her room knew something had happened, she didn’t want to broadcast it. She hadn’t been overly sure afterwards if what had happened had been a one-time thing. Before she could broach the subject with him, he seemed to know what she was thinking and reassured her that this wasn’t going to be the last time, although neither of them really knew what ‘this’ was. She had also been expecting a comment along the lines of how he told her from the start she would become his, but there wasn’t.

When he left her, Sam leaned against the back of her door, a stupid smile on her face, but a slight sense of guilt filled her heart, she had succumbed to the temptation of him and even though there was a part of her that was glad it was happened, she knew it would be seen as a betrayal to Alexandria if they ever found out about it and that caused her further confliction.

As she had done whilst she was living in Alexandria Sam had continued to take up running in the morning, Negan had commented to her that often he would wake and watch her run through the courtyard. He had said that the sound of walker activity on the fence would intensify and peaked his curiosity as to the cause and that was when he first saw Sam running. After her run and normal shower routine Sam made her way through the halls and headed towards the clinic, she had been away for the best part of two days and she hoped that it wasn’t in too much of a mess. She was pleasantly surprised. She made her way to one of the medicine cabinets and grabbed some paracetamol and ibuprofen washing them down with some water, although she had insisted on going for her run which she felt better for, Negan had done a number of her body, her hips in particular. They had been sore before her run but now it had intensified. Pulling up her chair she took a seat at her makeshift desk she saw Dwight cautiously approach the door.

“Is it safe to enter?”

Sam looked up at him curiously.

“Um, yeah? Why wouldn’t it be?”

Dwight laughed as he made his way into the clinic.

“Well, you didn’t exactly look in the best mood last night when we got back here, I wasn’t sure if you’d managed to sleep it off.”

She rolled her eyes, why was it men were so threatened by a woman in a mood?

“I’m fine Dwight, I slept off the bad mood.”

He seemed satisfied with her answer and sat on top one of the beds. Sam looked at him fondly, he was a good man. She thought about his circumstances, her heart pulled as she thought about what he would think about her encounter with Negan. His wife Sherry had essentially left him to become one of Negan’s wives, all be it to save his life but Dwight was alone. That’s when her stomach flipped for a different reason, she had been so overcome with desire for him she’d forgotten for a moment that he had four wives attending to his every whim and desire…she was technically a mistress, her heart sank as she listened aimlessly to Dwight’s retelling of the poker game he had last night with some of the Saviours.

 ****

Sam’s mind had been elsewhere for most of the day, it had been unusually quiet at the clinic which meant there was more time for her mind to wander to thoughts of Jason and the life she had left behind…and to Negan. As much as she didn’t want to think about him, she did and her mind would make her body remember.

The usual bell sounded to signify the end of the ‘work’ day, although for her as the most experienced doctor in the community her job was never really over, she could be called to an emergency at any time. Making her way to her back to her room, she decided that she needed to grab a shower before she headed to Dwight’s he had invited her to his room to play poker with some of the guys, apparently, she needed the company. She had been reluctant at first but he was not taking no for an answer. Once inside her room she relaxed for a moment on the edge of her bed. She thought back to what happened in this room last night and she blushed, thinking of it she hadn’t seen him since he left her room in the early hours of the morning, not even a small glimpse, she sighed. 

She could try and deny it as much as she wanted but she couldn’t hide the fact she was disappointed. Standing up from her bed she made her way over to where she kept her wash things, just as she was about to open her door to head towards the showers, she heard a familiar sound and her heart began to race…Negan.

She waited as he finished speaking to whoever was outside of her door, she took a deep breath as she turned the handle and saw him leaning against the wall opposite, Lucille by his side. He looked up and smiled at the sight of Sam in the doorway, swinging Lucille over his shoulder he made his way inside. Sam couldn’t help but notice there was a different air about him, he wasn’t the same Negan that had left earlier that morning. She braced herself.

“You know doll I’ve been hearing some rumours about you and D today and blow me if it didn’t it peak my fucking interest.”

Sam looked at him confused as she closed the door.

“What are you talking about? What rumours?”

Negan’s eyes were fixed on hers and she didn’t think they had an inch of friendliness in them, unfortunately for her she didn’t have a clue what he was referring to and he wasn’t clarifying anything either.

“Come again?”

He made towards her, Lucille still slung over his white t-shirt, the weather still preventing him from wearing his leather jacket.

“I don’t like to be fucking lied to or made to look like a fool. I’ve heard all about you and D.”

Sam was looking at him with genuine confusion, he still wasn’t making any sense to her.

“I haven’t lied to you, and if you mean you heard we’re friends then you’d be right. I don’t have to explain my friendships to anyone and that includes you because the last time I checked I’m not one of your bitch wives so I can see who I want.”

She could see the air around Negan change as he got closer to her, she should feel threatened but she wasn’t she knew he wouldn’t hurt her, that was one thing he was completely against, violence against women.

“You answer to me and what I say fucking goes, so your little fuck show with Dwight is fucking over.”

Sam stood in complete disbelief.

“Fuck show? You think me and Dwight are sleeping together? Are you fucking serious?”

Sam shook her head as Negan said nothing, he didn’t have to he still had the same air of intimidation around him his eyes still fixed on Sam, watching her every move and facial expression as though he was waiting for her to confess, but that wasn’t going to happen as Sam had nothing to confess to.

“Do you honestly think I could do that? After everything that has happened between us do you honestly think that I could just go and sleep with someone else? Dwight is my friend, my only real friend here, yes, we spend time together I like his company he makes this place this ‘Sanctuary’ less daunting and terrifying. He makes me feel normal…I’m sorry if someone has gotten the wrong fucking impression and reported back to you, but I can honestly say that nothing has happened and nothing will happen…we’re friends, nothing more and the fact that I have to explain myself to you is a joke.”

Negan stood silent for a few moments, Sam could see that he was thinking hard, there was a confusion and confliction in his eyes, she could tell that he didn’t want to be this intimidating character towards her but she thought it must be a defence mechanism. She closed the gap between them so that there only inches apart.

“I haven’t lied to you, you can choose to believe me if you want or you can take Lucille and cave my fucking head in, now it’s your turn to choose.”

Negan’s dark eyes looked down towards Sam, he lowered Lucille from his shoulder, without taking his eyes off Sam he rested Lucille against the nearest surface before closing the gap completely, capturing her lips with his.

“I believe you.”

Sam pushed her hands against his chest and moved away from him, now that he had come to his senses she wasn’t finished.

“If you ever speak to me or doubt me like that again, whatever this is between us is finished and I will go back to being your hostage and nothing more, do you understand?

Taken aback by her boldness he smiled the half smile that had drawn her to him and nodded, holding his hands up in mock surrender, as he had done so before with her.

“I don’t say this very fucking often but I’m sorry.”

Sam pushed his chest again, although she thought it would knock him back a bit it didn’t, he was solid muscle.

“It turns me on when you act all tough…I want you.”

The way Negan spoke it was as though it was a command, and it was one she was more than willing to follow, he closed the gap between them, the passion intense. Sam had always been told that make up sex after an argument was always the best kind, she was about to find out.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another naughty chapter is up! Hope you enjoy ;-)

Negan had spent another night in Sam’s room, the second in a row. They laid in her double bed, wrapped in each other’s arms. Resting her head on his chest Sam ran her fingers through his chest hair.

“What are you thinking about doll-face?”

She smiled as he looked up towards his face, hers still flushed.

“About everything really, about what your wives are going to think when they see that you’ve been out all night again.”

Negan pulled Sam closer and tightened his grip all whilst gently stroking the top of her head.

“You don’t need to think about that, it’s none of their concern what the fuck I do, or who I do it with.”

Sam nodded, she couldn’t help but think about it, the thought of him going back to them and being intimate made her stomach turn. Her mind thought back to Amber and how blonde and perfect she was, Sam’s insecurities started bubbling to the surface all the while she couldn’t understand why she had such strong feelings for a man she hardly knew.

“You’re thinking about unnecessary fucking shit, aren’t you?”

Negan looked down at Sam and playfully poked the end of her nose. She scrunched her face up and smiled back at him.

“No…”

He raised his eyebrows at her disapprovingly.

“Okay, I’m sorry I can’t help it…you’ve spent the past two nights here with me instead of being with your wives. I don’t know what to think I mean Malibu Bar…um Amber is so blonde and…boobs…I’ll be honest the thought of you going back there and being with one of them after being with here with me makes me feel sick.”

Negan had a smile on his lips as he continued to look into Sam’s eyes, the hand that had been behind his head had now moved so it could gently stroke her cheek in a reassuring gesture.

“This might sound like fucking bullshit coming from me as I’ve got four wives but I promise you that hasn’t happened…if I’m honest they’re fucking exhausting.”

Sam manoeuvred herself so that her arms were across his chest and her chin resting on them.

“If they’re exhausting why don’t you just cut them loose? End things with them?”

Negan sighed, this clearly wasn’t the first time this topic had crossed his mind.

“I’ve fucking thought about it trust me, not because of anyone in particular just because Amber, or Malibu Barbie as you describe her, was doing my fucking head in and I couldn’t be bothered anymore…”

Sam listened intently.

“…but then I think about how they would cope working for points like every other fucker, they don’t have any special skills so to speak, they wouldn’t cope. They’ve grown accustomed to certain lifestyle. They don’t know what it’s like out there, they’ve been safe behind these walls for a very long time.”

She looked at him curiously, she wasn’t sure whether or not she should admire his chivalry, if that’s what it was, it was either that or pity, it was too close to call.

“Soo you stay in this ‘arrangement’ because you feel bad for them? Do you love any of them?”

Negan shifted underneath Sam, this line of questioning was becoming uncomfortable for him, but she wanted to know the answers and she wasn’t about to let him get away with not answering.

“No, I don’t love any of them, and I’m sure as fuck none of them love me. Infatuated by me maybe…but then again have you fucking seen me?”

Sam slapped his chest playfully, a small smile on her lips.

“I’m sorry that was too easy…I guess you’re right though, I haven’t ended the arrangements for that reason.”

She didn’t say anything else, instead she rested her head back onto his chest and he continued to run his fingers through her hair. Negan didn’t say anything, instead he pulled her closer and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, as he stroked her hair soothingly, she found herself dozing off.

****

Much to Sam’s surprise Negan was still asleep next to her when she woke up the next morning. She smiled to herself as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, stirring him awake.

Slowly she climbed out of bed and headed towards the discarded clothes on the floor, she pulled back on her tank top, giving herself back some dignity.

“You ruined my morning view doll-face.”

Sam turned to face Negan who was now propped up on his elbows in bed, watching her. She rolled her eyes playfully as she continued to pull on her bed shorts.

“You need to get yourself sorted before someone notices you’re not in your room.”

Negan laughed as he rubbed his hand lazily over his face, there was one thing that she had learnt and that was that Negan was not a morning person.

“They already know I’m not there, Amber watches my every move so she’ll know I’m not there and she’ll have an idea where I’ve been”

Negan smirked and Sam rolled her eyes. Getting out of bed he made his way over to Sam who was holding out his boxers, although the sight before her was something else, Negan completely naked and standing in her room. She couldn’t help but look him up and down as he reached out to take the boxers from her hands, he noticed.

“Damn doll-face, you’re going to make me hard looking at me that way.”

Sam said nothing, she continued to look and bit her bottom lip. She wanted him. She reached out to him and gently placed her forefinger on his chest, Negan watched silently as she did so, pushing him gently she forced him back towards the bed, his calves hitting the frame, causing him to sit down on top of her bed.

“What are you doing?”

Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled him, she could feel his member pressing against her shorts, begging for entry.

“You weren’t lying, me looking at you did make you hard.”

Negan growled against her neck as he trailed kisses along her exposed collarbone.

“I’m always hard for you doll-face, since day one.”

Sam smiled as she took his mouth with hers, grinding on his crotch, teasing him.

“Fuck.”

She moved off him and quickly slid her shorts back off and resumed her position on top of him, eager for him. Before Negan could take control, she steadied his member and lowered herself, taking him all in. Slowly she began to ride him as he lifted the rim of her top, lifting it over her head and throwing it to the floor freeing her breasts and leaving them at his mercy.

With Sam in control it didn’t take Negan long to come close to his release.

“Shit, slow down…fuck Sam I’m going to come.”

Instead of slowing her pace Sam continued to take him hard and fast until he found release inside her, just as she too reached her peak. 

Breathless he pulled her lips crashing onto his, still lustful and clearly unsatisfied. In one swift movement their positions were reversed and she was now underneath him, hovering over her he smiled cheekily. She could feel him inside her, he wanted more.

“My turn doll-face.”

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Walking along the perimeter of the Sanctuary’s walls Sam watched as Walkers attempted to claw at her through the wire fence, she also watched as those unfortunate enough to get onto the wrong side of Negan were forced to ‘work the fence’ as he described it. This is where he had tormented Daryl, she thought to herself, although he wasn’t one to share, he had shared that experience with the residents of Alexandria, although this was long before Sam’s time there.

Negan had been gone for the best part of two days on a run to one of the neighbouring settlements, he had reassured her that it wasn’t Alexandria, and he had taken on Dwight with him which meant that Sam felt at a loose end with both of them gone. She kept to herself so she didn’t cause any trouble, although Peter kept her company for parts of the day. She couldn’t help but notice that Amber had been scowling at her from across the hallways whenever they crossed paths, she was sure this had something to do with Negan’s choice to spend and increased amount of time in Sam’s room as opposed to being with her and the other wives. After their brief talk the morning he left he had admitted that he wasn’t that enamoured with his wives and that he would much prefer to not have them at all, but she wasn’t about to get ahead of herself, when she was alone she had time to remember the reason that she was there and the man that she had heard him to be, she was there by choice, but that was because of the threat he had made against her brother Jason.  

Looking through the fence she heard the sound of approaching vehicles, she turned her attention towards the gate, frantic shouting, the Walkers intrigued and turning their heads towards the noise, completely unable to move any further. As she watched, Negan’s RV pulled in behind one of the pick-ups, Dwight jumping out and calling for help, her heart stopped and she ran begging her feet to move faster. Something was wrong.

By the time she made it to the RV Dwight had noticed her, his shirt covered in blood.

“I’m okay, it’s not my blood…it’s Negan, it’s bad.”

He didn’t need to say any more, Sam had run past him and into the RV where she saw Negan laying on one of the tables.

Sam raced towards him, she leaned over him checked his vitals before slowly peeling away his hand from his stomach and checking his wounds. It was bad but he would live. Looking up at him, he smiled the cheeky half smile she was falling in love with.

“I thought this would get me some more one on one time with you.”

Sam smiled and shook her head.

“You didn’t need to get shot to do that dumbass.”

She was sure to be reprimanded for that later she thought. He was bleeding and hurt but he was alive and that was all that mattered to her. As Sam ordered Negan to be taken to the clinic two of the Saviours that had been in the RV moved towards him and gently picked him up and started to move out and towards the main building. Sam started to follow, Dwight close behind her.

“What happened?”

Dwight grimaced as he responded.

“They came out of nowhere as we were leaving, we lost some good guys and there are some others with minor injuries, we bandaged them up the best we could but we’re not doctors Sam.”

He didn’t have to say anything more before Sam started giving orders. It turned out that the most severely injured had been Negan, undoubtedly, he had been the main target, anyone else injured was incidental. Sam continued towards the clinic, racing ahead of Negan so she could get herself set up, for the first time in a very long while she was nervous, taking a deep breath she washed her hands and slipped on some gloves by the time she had the equipment ready Negan had arrived and was placed onto one of the beds. Along with Negan there were a number of Saviours hovering around – Dwight ushered them out leaving only Sam, Negan and himself.

“I need to get his clothes off, Dwight grab those scissors.”

As Dwight turned to grab a pair of scissors from the side Negan’s hand sprang up and grabbed his arm.

“Don’t you fucking dare cut anything off me.”

He winced in pain, there was no time for this. In Dwight’s place Sam made her way to the scissors and made her way back to the table, his eyes darted towards hers.

“That goes for you as well doll-face.”

“Shut the fuck up and do as you’re told, right now you’re a patient in my fucking clinic and if I think I need to cut your shirt off to save your fucking like then I’m going to do it. You can beat the shit out of me later if that’s what you want but right now, you’re in no fit state to argue with the only person here who can save your life!”

Negan didn’t say anything, instead he smiled the smile that melted her, even though he was anaemic and breathless, he was still strong enough to crack jokes and make her heart skip a beat.

“That’s my girl.”

Taking that as permission she proceeded to cut the white shirt from his chest, she had drawn the line at cutting off his leather jacket, luckily, they had managed to get that off him in the RV when he was a little bit more mobile and conscious. Once the shirt was off Sam was able to get a better look at the wound. Motioning for Dwight they rolled Negan to one side so she could look for an exit wound, there wasn’t one.

Turning to the equipment beside her she grabbed some tweezers that were bigger than average and looked him in the eyes, her hand on his cheek.

“This is going to hurt, there isn’t an exit wound which means the bullet is still in the wound tract so I’ve got to get it out before I can stich you up. I’ve given you some pain killers but this is still going to sting like a bitch.”  

Negan said nothing instead he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. With that Sam started exploring the wound which caused him to cry out in pain, thankfully, he managed to muffle the sound by biting down on the remains of his white shirt which Dwight had put into his mouth.

After only a few moments Sam managed to find the bullet and pulled it out of the wound. It was in one piece which was a relief. She checked for any internal bleeds until she was satisfied that it hadn’t nicked anything on its way through, he was extremely lucky that was for sure.

The rest of the treatment was pretty straightforward, Sam stitched and bandaged him up as well as setting him up with a blood transfusion to help with the anaemia. Once she was satisfied that he was stable she peeled off her gloves and brushed back his hair from his sweat drenched forehead.

“You’re going to be okay.”

Negan looked towards her and smiled weakly.

“Thank you.”

Sam returned the smile.

“You don’t need to thank me…and before you say anything, I’m sorry for what I said, I got caught up in the moment.”

He shook his head and held his hand out towards her cheek and gently caressed it.

“You sure as shit don’t have anything to fucking apologise for Samantha, not a damn thing.”

She could feel all of the emotions from the moment she found out he was hurt brimming to surface and the tears she had fought to hold back started to fall.

“Please don’t cry baby girl, I’m still here.”

Sam looked up and smiled, wiping away here tears she called for the Saviour guards that were standing outside.

“He’ll be more comfortable in his room, take him up but for the love of god be careful. I’ll be up to check up on him later.”

Negan looked towards Sam confused as to why she wasn’t going with him.

“I’ve got some walking wounded to tend to, you’re fine and I don’t think you’ll be short of volunteers to wipe your brow.”

Negan furrowed his brow and was about to speak when she called for him to be moved, not having the energy to retaliate he let her veiled comment slide. She wasn’t even sure herself why she said it, it just came out of her mouth and probably sounded worse than it was meant to. They had just shared a moment, she had just saved his life but inadvertently she insinuated that one of his wives would take care of him. She wasn’t sure what she was thinking, but she knew that there were other people that needed her help, including Dwight who was nursing some minor abrasions.

****

Some-time later Sam made her way back to her room, exhausted. There had been a fair number of walking wounded and her medical supplies had taken a hit, she reminded herself that she would need to write a list of things that needed to be restocked, pain meds and bandages being the big ones. Opening the door to her room she peeled off her top, stood in just a bra she stretched her body just as there was a knock at the door, grabbing the tank top that she slept in she threw it on as she opened the door to see Dwight standing on the other side, freshly bandaged.  

“He’s asking for you.”

Dwight looked sympathetic, as he addressed Sam she was clearly in need of a shower and some much-needed sleep.

“I’ll be up in a bit, but he shouldn’t have to many visitors at the moment he’s still getting his strength back, I need to shower first…unless he’s got some kind of medical complication?”

Dwight shook his head.

“He’s fine and he’s refusing to see anyone really but he’s asking after you. Be as quick as you can and I’ll delay him.”

Sam smiled thankfully at Dwight, he really was a good friend.

“Can you get him something light to eat, he shouldn’t overload his stomach though as he could make himself sick.”

Dwight nodded and headed back down the corridor leaving Sam alone. Grabbing her washing stuff she headed towards the shower so she could wash the shit show of a day off her.

 

TBC

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains adult scenes, enjoy!

She had never been to Negan’s room before, not even when she first arrived. However, Dwight had come back to her room after half an hour to escort her. Once they reached the level on which his rooms were located, she looked around to see a number of his wives looking unconcerned whereas Amber was pouting, clearly having been told that Negan either wasn’t allowed any visitors or didn’t want any. Sam was fresh out the shower, she hadn’t bothered to dry her brown mess of hair, mainly because she didn’t have the energy but also as much as she wanted to try and deny it, she was keen to see how he was doing.

Without a word the Saviours at the door knocked once before opening the door for Sam, clearly, they had been given their instructions for when she arrived. Taking a step inside she had expected Dwight to follow, but he didn’t instead he said nothing, giving her an encouraging smile and closed the door behind her, leaving her alone with Negan.

She looked around his room, it was grander than any of the others she had seen, it was incredibly spacious and housed both his sleeping quarters and his office it seemed as there was a large wooden desk at one end, his bed at the other with a make shift living room in the middle which had two leather sofas and a coffee table. There were numerous bookshelves, she was dying to see what books he had but that was perhaps for another time. She looked towards his bed and saw him. He was sitting upright, propped up by numerous pillows and cushions. He hadn’t looked up towards Sam, instead his attentions focussed on the paperwork in front of him. An uneaten sandwich on the bedside table next to him. propped up by cushions, flipping through paperwork. He clearly had some of his energy back, which reassured her. Without looking up he spoke.

“Do you want to fucking explain what that was supposed to mean? Has nothing I’ve said to you sunk in?”

Sam made her way towards him, he had every right to be mad, he had been explicit in the last week and she was throwing it back in his face.

“That wasn’t what I meant…it came out wrong. I meant you’d have the guys wanting to make sure you were okay…I wasn’t thinking.”

He looked up from the papers in his hands.

“Damn straight you weren’t fucking thinking…”

She didn’t say anything, but watched as he put the papers to one side and held out his hand towards her. Accepting the invitation, she climbed onto the bed and cuddled into his chest, his arms wrapped around her holding her tight.

“I’m sorry.”

Negan stroked her damp hair.

“It’s okay, it’s been one hell of a fucking day.”

Sam sat up and looked at him, her eyes studying him.

“Are you in any pain? Do you need me to do anything? I could…”

Before she could finish what, she was saying Negan pulled her arm so that she fell forward and closed the gap between them, his lips capturing hers in a tender and loving kiss. The need was there that was evident. He needed to show here that he was still alive and that he was still with her. She rested her hand on his chest, above his heart and as they pulled apart the reassuring beat vibrating through her. He was alive.

“I have never felt so nervous about treating anyone, but because it was you…if anything had happened…”

He took her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes which were filling with tears, resting his forehead to hers he spoke.

“Nothing happened to me, I’m still fucking here and that’s thanks to you. You saved my life.”

Sam’s eyes searched his as she smiled. He drew her in for another tender embrace, she repositioned herself so that she was cuddled into his, wrapped in his arms she closed her eyes listening to the sound of his steady breathing and rhythmic heartbeat.

****

It has been a couple of weeks since Negan’s injury, and during that time he had insisted on Sam staying with him in his room, so much so that he had Dwight and some of the others bring all of her belongings there so she had no reason to go anywhere else. This hadn’t gone down too well with Amber, the rest of his wives didn’t seem to care. Amber had protested and insisted that she would be more than qualified to take care of him and tend to his wounds. Before Sam had a chance to comment on the absurdity of her statement, Negan had shot her down spectacularly and told her to leave him. If Sam was being honest, she was elated that Negan didn’t want her to leave because she didn’t want to leave him either. His injury drove home to her how fleeting life and their world was, this was her life now and she needed to choose how to live it and who to live it with.

In the private time that they had spent together Sam had grown to learn more about him, the parts of him the Saviours and other communities didn’t see. He was incredibly intelligent, kind, caring and fiercely protective. All traits that if she were to have met him before all of this would’ve been the whole package, however he was only most of those things in private, nothing like the persona he displayed to everyone else.

Since being in the same room as him, Sam’s routine had consisted of waking up with him, checking him over and redressing his wounds (even though he insisted he didn’t need her fussing over him) going to work in the clinic, changing more dressings and then coming back to him.

“I saw you out and about today.”

Sam walked into Negan’s room to see him slouched on the sofa with his feet up on the coffee table, the weather had become cooler and the leather jacket was back, although it was currently draped over the back of the sofa. Even in the days after his injury he had been up and walking around the Sanctuary, much to the displeasure of Sam, she had insisted that he needed to rest but he wasn’t having any of it.

_“It’s not fucking happening, I am not spending another day sat in that fucking bed. I have an image to keep up, and being bedridden is not it.”_

Sam thought back to what he had said and she smiled, he was stubborn to say the least. She could understand it though, it had shaken everyone at the Sanctuary Negan being injured and he needed to show them that he wasn’t weak and that he was still their leader.

She took a seat beside him, leaning back she stretched her arms above her head until she heard something click and a wave of release rush through her. Negan turned his attention to her curiously.

“That didn’t sound fucking healthy.”

Laughing she rolled her eyes before turning her attention to him.

“I’m healthier than you are right now, dare I ask if you’ve been keeping up with your fluids today?”

With that Negan lifted up a small glass tumbler half filled with a brown liquid and winked. Sam shook her head and frowned before standing up and snatching it out of his hands, Negan moved to react forgetting he was still recovering it hurt a little more than he expected. Sam wasn’t concerned.

“How many times Negan? How many times do I have to say it that whiskey is not what I mean! You need to be drinking plenty of fluids yes, water not fucking alcohol.”

Negan began to protest, pleading the benefits of alcohol but she wasn’t interested.

“It helps with the fucking pain, come on now, I’m hurting…let a wounded man have his drink back.”

Sam shook her head and in one swift motion downed what remained of the drink, almost instantly regretting it as it burned her throat on the way down causing her to shudder and cringe. The face she pulled amusing Negan as he looked at her wide eyed, Sam clearly wasn’t much of a drinker.

“Well blow me, I didn’t think you fucking drank?”

She shook her head, almost retching at the aftertaste of what she had just drank, her hand covering her mouth.

“That was fucking disgusting, I don’t understand how people can drink this…but then again it must be something only men of a certain age can do.”

She raised her eyes towards him, smiling cheekily at her sly dig towards Negan, he raised one eyebrow in her direction, the small half smile she found so attractive appearing on his handsome face, he raised a finger in her direction in a disciplinary gesture.

“Now that…was fucking rude.”

Sam thought back to when they first met and their first conversations when they were alone, she would never have considered saying this to him before through fear of the repercussions it would bring. However, in the short time she had been alone with Negan since his brush with death, this had been the norm for them. Continuing to smile, she took a step back from him.

“I’m only calling it as I see it, I am a highly qualified physician didn’t you know?”

He nodded in agreement as he continued to follow step with her, she looked into his eyes, his deep, dark beautiful eyes and saw something she hadn’t seen in a while, lust.

“Why don’t you get that fine fucking ass of yours over here and I’ll show you what else a man of a certain age can do.”

Before Sam could say anything or move any further Negan was right in front of her, they were both breathing hard, he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. It had been so hard to restrain themselves since she had been in his room, due to his injury it had been completely out of the question, doctor’s orders from the girl herself. Her eyes searched his and without a second more to consider anything he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, capturing her lips with his, a gentle hand cradling her face which the other was wrapped around the small of her back, pulling her even closer. Sam’s hands found their way to his waist, slowly she ran them up the inside of his white t-shirt, feeling every muscle. Bring her hands back down the hem of his shirt she lifted it up, he raised his arms and took over, pulling it off in one swift movement before turning his attention back to her.

Sam smiled against his lips as she fiddled with the buckles on his belts, their longing to be connected taking over, making them clumsy. Negan moved her hands away from his belts and took over, whilst she pulled off her top, kicking off her shoes and pulling down her shorts until she was stood in only her underwear. Negan looked up from his belts once they were undone and took in the sight of her. Her long brown hair was tumbling over her breast,

“Fuck I need you.”

Once again, he pulled her into a passionate embrace Sam manoeuvred him so that he was standing in front of the sofa, pulling down his pants and boxers she pushed him gently so that he was sitting down, his erection standing to attention.

“Let me.”

She teased him by slowly pulling down her pants and unhooking her bra until she was standing in front of him completely naked, not wanting to waste anymore time she straddled him, slowly lowering herself onto him she ached at the sensation of him filling her, he cursed.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight.”

She looked at him, slight embarrassment clear on her face.

“I’m sorry, is it bad?”

He pulled her down into a tender but passionate kiss, only pulling away when they were both breathless.

“Never baby, you’ve got nothing to fucking apologise for.”

With that Sam started to move, she wanted to keep a steady rhythm due to the fact he was still recovering but Negan wasn’t going to allow that as he urged her to move faster. This wasn’t like the other times they’d been together this was full of neediness and urgency, they both wanted to find release with each other and they wanted it quickly.

“Shit, I’m close.”

Sam quickened her pace, she could feel herself climbing to the edge, Negan too. He took one of her breasts in his mouth, whilst slowly teasing the other with his fingertips which brought Sam the release she was building towards.

“Shit, fuck…”

Finding her climax brought Negan his own and he rested his head against her chest as he finished inside her, both of them breathless and chests heaving. Sam lifted his head from her chest and kissed him lovingly, both of them smiling, content in each other.

TBC

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> Sorry it's been so long, life well and truly got in the way but I'm back to it and I'm hoping to get a chapter out each week. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for all the support. 
> 
> Cheers

**Chapter Fifteen**

For the first time in a long time Sam had been up and out on her morning run. She hadn’t been out in such a long time that when she got back to Negan’s room she was already aching and way more out of breath than she used to be. One of the many luxuries of his room was its own private bathroom. She had come to learn that he was a deep sleeper at times, he hadn’t so much as stirred when she got up this morning and she wasn’t surprised to see that he was still asleep when she got back, however it didn’t last long as the sound of the shower was enough to wake him.

After some morning fun, Sam was drying her self off with a towel when Negan’s walkie-talkie started to sound. He didn’t feel the need to cover his modesty when they were alone, he was more than happy to walk around naked, parading his manhood and battle scar.

**_“Rick Grimes is at the gates, he’s asking for Sam.”_ **

Sam raised her eyebrows, it had been weeks, maybe even two months since she had last been at Alexandria, the last few runs had been led by Simon as Negan was indisposed and the option for Sam to go along was never there, not that she expected to go on every one. It shamed her to admit that in the time since she had been with Negan she hadn’t missed Alexandria or the residents, however Jason was always in her thoughts and that’s when her heart stopped…Jason.

It was as though Negan read her mind, he held up one hand to her before responding to the message.

“Did you ask Prick what he wants?”

They waited a few moments, before her worst fears were realised.

_“ **He says that Jason is in a bad way, he got into an accident. Didn’t say anything else apart from that he’s asking for her.”**_

Sam’s chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She fell to her knees, Jason was hurt and she wasn’t there, she needed to be there, she needed to save him. Negan took a deep breath before looking at Sam, this could all be a lie, Rick’s sick attempt to get her back. Regardless, if it was true, she would never forgive him or herself for not being there. He knew what he needed to do but knew that if he did the chances were, he may never see her again. All the while they had their eyes locked on each other Negan spoke into the receiver.

“Tell him she’ll be ready to go in ten.”

With that he threw the walkie-talkie onto the bed and made his way towards her on the floor and helped her up.

“You’re letting me go?”

Negan didn’t say anything, instead he pulled her into a loving embrace, gently stroking her hair. After a few silent moments he broke the silence.

“You need to be with your brother, I’m not a complete monster, I know how much he means to you Sam.”

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes for a completely different reason. She didn’t want to leave him, but she needed to be with Jason. Her heart was completely torn. Sensing her uneasiness Negan pulled away and started pulling on his clothes, urging her to do the same.

 **** 

Sam was ready to go, she was standing in his room dressed and rucksack in hand. She watched as he pulled on his leather jacket, Lucille waiting for him by the door. She didn’t want to look at him, she knew if he did she would start to cry, she was on an emotional rollercoaster, she should be elated that she was going ‘home’ but she wasn’t, Jason was hurt and it was killing her that she wasn’t there with him, but her heart was breaking because Negan was letting her go.

“Have you got everything you need?”

Negan was approaching Sam, ready to go. She simply nodded, not wanting her voice to defy her.

“He’s going to be okay Sam, you’ll sort him out, I mean you fixed me up a treat.”

She turned her head so that he couldn’t see her face, this honestly wasn’t where she saw this day going. She didn’t think she would be saying goodbye to him. He rounded her and lifted her chin up so that she was facing him, once she did, she could see the equally pained expression on his face, this wasn’t easy for him either but he was doing it for her.

“Listen to me…this is the right thing, no matter how much this is fucking killing me…I didn’t think that you being here would change everything…”

She could feel the tears burning the backs of her eyes as he continued to speak.

“Please…don’t…”

She begged him not to say anymore because she knew what was coming and it was going to break her heart.

“…I need to say it Sam and I’m sorry if it hurts you but I fucking love you…completely and utterly, which is why I need to let you go.”

Her heart broke, reaching up to him she kissed him lovingly, slowly pulling away, her forehead resting on his.

“I love you too…I’m sorry.”

Negan smiled sadly.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.”

Negan opened the door and Dwight was standing on the other side, he too had a sad expression on his face. The three of them walked in silence to the building exit, it was there that Negan stopped, Lucille slung over his shoulder. Sam stopped, looking back at him, expecting him to continue, he shook his head, he was going no further.

“Go…don’t keep Jason waiting.”

“Negan…”

“Don’t…just go.”

Sam wanted to run back to Negan and kiss him one last time, but she didn’t, Rick was on the inside of the gates waiting for her. Dwight, gently ushered her to keep moving, she didn’t want to take her eyes off Negan. When she got to Rick, he looked at her, wrapping her in a brotherly hug which felt like nothing to her. Taking her back he threw it into the back of car before he opened the passenger door for her.

“Come on, let’s get you home.”

She simply nodded, getting into the car she turned so that she was looking out the passenger window which was facing Negan’s direction, she locked eyes with him as he watched from afar. She felt the tears fall as the engine started up and Rick pulled away. As they exited the gates and the Sanctuary became distant, she broke down. Her sobs uncontrolled, borderline hysterical.

Rick placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, attempting to soothe her.

“I’ve got you, you’re safe now. We’ll get you to Jason.”

Sam didn’t say anything, she let Rick think that the reason behind her hysterical outburst was relief at being away from Negan and the distress of not knowing how Jason was. The reality was far from that, her heart was completely shattered because she was leaving Negan, the man she had fallen completely and inextricably in love with.

TBC


End file.
